Sebuah Khayalan FF Persona tingkat tinggi
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: SSTI gabung dengan persona ! : Minato yang tengah demam tinggi itu langsung menceritakan masa kecilnya pada anaknya ! bagaimana kah itu ?
1. Persona Knight part 1

Persona Knight

Yak, setelah lama nggak bikin FF gue kembali lagi dengan FF HUMOR ! * dilemparin * dengan Judul Persona Knight, Pelesetan **Vampire Knight** ( eh gue kepeleset ! * digebuk * ) yang gue mulai rada rada Gue suka… * dipukulin *

di sekolah **GekYogami **( pelesetan Gekkoukan yang gue tambah ama Yosagami Hing ) ini terdapat dua kelas, yaitu… **Day Class **dan **Night Class** jika di Day Class penguasanya adalah **SIT** ( pelesetan Special investigation Team ) dan Night Class dikuasai ama **S.E.E.S**.

" hm… aku heran ! kenapa kita dapat **Night Class** ? sementara para Manusia nan Anjrit and Sotoy itu…" 'PLAKKK' sebelum anak laki bertopi itu selesai bicara, temannya yang berambut Coklat susu itu langsung memukulnya dengan Majalah Fasionnya tanpa sebab.

" Berisik, **JUNKO** ! gue lagi baca majalah Nadoyashi nih…" kata anak cewek itu ke cewek yang namanya Junko itu ( Nadoyashi pelesetan Nakayoshi, tapi disini Nadoyashi nya majalah Fasion ). Ketika itu, Junko langsung naik pitam dan langsung mencupit pipi anak itu " NAMA GUE **JUNPEI **! **YUKA-TAN** !" teriaknya Protes.

" DAN NAMA GUE **YUKARI **! STUPEI !" balas gadis berambut coklat susu yang bernama Yukari itu.

Akhirnya pertempuran diantara Yukari dan Junpei pun Tak terelakan lagi. Seorang gadis dengan wajah manis dengan rambut warna ijo lumut itu hanya terdiam dan Sweatdrop melihat kedua temannya berkelahi

" FUUKA !!!! " kata Junpei ke gadis berambut ijo itu.

" ya ? apakah ada sesuatu Junpei ?" tanya gadis bernama Fuuka itu

" tidak jadi ah…" dan Junpei melanjutkan pertarungan itu.

Kegaduhan di ruang serba guna itu tak bisa terelakan lagi dan membuat seorang anak cowok yang terlihat Cool dengan pakaian lengkap Night Class dengan dasi Merah itu datang dengan gaya Cool saat menuruni tangga dengan gadis cantik berambut merah bertampang elegant dengan seragam lengkap Night Class juga.

" sepertinya mereka mulai lagi, iyakan **Akihiko** ?" kata Gadis berambut merah itu ke cowok yang terlihat cool itu.

" hmp, aku tau **Mitsuru**… aku berharap mereka tidak diketahui oleh 'anak biru' itu !" kata anak cowok itu yang ternyata bernama **Akihiko** itu. " ya, semoga saja !, Akihiko " kata gadis yang namanya **Mitsuru** itu dengan tersenyum sedikit ragu.

Beberapa Menit kemudian. Seekor anjing dan seorang anak laki laki yang berambut coklat susu terlihat berada di koridor dekat tangga sambil melihat perkelahian dua 'senpai'-nya itu dengan tatapan seperti melihat orang gila.

" yah… **Koromaru**…, kayanya… kalo mereka ketahuan ama ketua Dorm kita ini mereka bakalan abis deh…" kata Ken sambil agak curhat ama itu anjing putih. Yang dia panggil **Koromaru**.

" Guk guk * artinye : Setuju Boss ken !*" anguk koromaru. Tiba tiba datang lagi dua orang sejoli yang mendekati anak yang bernama **Ken** dan seekor anjing bernama Koromaru. Siapa lagi kalo bukan **Metis** dan **Shinjiro**, dua pasangan yang paling diidolakan ama anak anak Day Class saat ini…

" aduh.. aduh… pasti mereka dibunuh ama pemuda biru itu !" kata Metis Lebay ketika melihat Yukari dan Junpei.

" bukan dibunuh tapi di bakar !" kata Shinjiro agak Cuek ama dua orang itu.

" idih, Shinjiro jahat deh… masa nggak setuju ama Pacar sendiri ?" kata Metis genit ke pacarnya.

" apaan sih lo Metis ? lo pikir gue peduli ama yang kaya gituan ? apalagi lo sejak kapan Ngaku ngaku jadi PACAR gue ? sampe sampe… kita jadi the Most Favorite Pairing of the year number 2 in Night Class, lagi ?" Protes Shinji ke Metis dengan tatapan jijik.

" aduh… Shinji jahat ! padahal shukur shukur punya pacar yang bodinya HOT kaya aku ! Kya… I Lap U ! Shinji !" teriak Metis lebay kegirangan kaya Misa.

' GEBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK ' ketika itu pintu asrama Night Class dibuka Lebar oleh pasukan yang dinamakan..

" AYAM GONNA LAP U ! ( tulisannya I Am GONNA Love you dibaca ' AYAM GONNA LAP U ' ) " teriak salah satu anggotanya yang memegang kain lap. Ketika itu semua nya langsung sweatdrop dan….

" Atremisia "

" Caesar "

" Psyche " ( betul kagak ? )

" Castor "

" Kala Nemi "

" Juno "

" Isis " ( Isis… IS TO UGLY * digebukin yukari *** )**

" AWOOOOOOOO * artinye : Cerberus * "

" Trismagistus !!!"

'DUAARRRRRRR' pasukan pembersi yang TERNYATA di ketuai oleh PAS ( Pak AguS *maaf pak ! + dipukul * ) langsung di hajar ama anggota Night Class itu. Tiba tiba setelah anggota itu pergi, seorang anak cowok berambut biru tiba tiba datang dari arah tangga. Ketika itu semuanya langsung ketakutan dan membeku semuanya karena takut sama anak itu. Satu menit kemudian, seorang gadis berambut kuning pendek dengan bando datang dari arah pintu yang barusan ia buka. Mereka berdua menggunakan pakaian Night Class lengkap. Sang cowok terlihat gagah, dan cewek terlihat sangat cantik…

" ah… Minato-sama !" kata Yukari dengan wajah memerah.

" Oh, Aegis-Sama !" kata Junpei gemeteran soalnya dilihatin anak yang namanya Minato itu.

" Ada apa yang terjadi tadi ?" tanya Minato dengan tatapan tenangnya itu, tapi sangat menakutkan bagi yang lain kecuali Aegis.

" oh… tadi, tadi.. tiba tiba ada gank gila yang datang untuk me lap tempat ini dan… " jelas Ken gemeteran.

" dan ?" tanya minato lebih serius

" mereka kami usir " kata meti sambil bersembunyi dibelakang shinjiro.

" oh… begitu, hey… sebentar lagi Day Class akan muncul… Aegis, tadi kamu kemana ?" tanya Minato ke Aegis dengan khawatir.

" aku tadi hanya memetik beberapa bunga kok… tenang saja…" kata Aegis tersenyum manis ke Minato.

" kamu kan lagi lemah dan mudah sakit, sekali lagi jangan pergi keluar tanpa aku atau yang lain,ya !" kata Minato sangat Khawatir ama Aegis ( aww.. so Sweat * dipukul pengemar MinatoXYukari* )

" iya…" kata Aegis tersenyum manis.

Minato langsung mengajak Aegis pergi dengan memegang tangannya dan membawa Aegis naik ke atas. Ketika itu para anak dari Night Class langsung kembali nggak tegang dan gemeteran seperti ketika melihat Minato.

" Hampir saja !" kata mereka sangat Lega.

" hey, Guys… aku ngatuk ! Bye !' kata Junpei yang langsung kabur ke kamarnya diikuti dengan yang lain. Karena sebentar lagi disitu udah mau pagi…

And…

Kehidupan Day Class emang beda dengan Night Class… Jika Night Class kelasnya hanya diisi dengan sebelas siswa yang bukan manusia. Day Class diisi dengan anak anak normal yang otomatis lebih banyak dari Night Class, tapi… karena Day Class dikuasai oleh SIT jadi ada satu kelas yang berisi delapan orang yang bertugas khusus untuk melindungi Day Class dari Night Class.

" AH !!! GUE BOSENNN !!!" teriak anak Day Class itu yang memakai Headpones berwarna Orange.

" HEH ! DIEM LU ! LU sering kagak bertugas ! males malesan lagi, cuman gue, Yukiko, Naoto, Rise, Kanji ama Souji aja yang sering ngerjain tugas dari pada lu ama Kuma yang dari tadi tidur molor seenaknya !" Protes seorang anak berambut coklat dengan jaket Hijau yang melekat ditubuhnya.

" aduh… maap deh Non Chie" kata anak cowok sedikit ketakutan ama gadis itu.

" Bagus deh… lu tau apa dosa lu ! eh, Yukiko… jadi hari ini ada tugas buat berantem ama Night Class nggak ?" tanya Chie Semangat.

" Chie ! kamu bisa buat Night Class ngamuk lagi kalo sikap kamu begitu ! mereka kan bukan Manusia ! melainkan…." Sebelum Yukiko menuntaskan kalimatnya seorang cowok berambut abu abu langsung membuka Mulutnya,

" sudah diam, Yukiko… itu sama saja menghina 'sepupuku' yang ada di Night Class saat ini !" kata anak itu dengan serius ambil menatap keluar jendela. Tepatanya, ia menarap kearah asrama Night Class yang terlihat sangat rapi. Tidak seperti Day Class yang urak urakan tamannya ( oh… taman kah… ).

" maaf.. Souji-kun" kata Yukiko menyesal.

" tak apa !" kata anak yang bernama Souji itu.

" SOUJI-SENPAI !!!!!" teriak seorang gadis yang tiba tiba datang dan memeluk Souji dengan erat dari belakang.

" Rise-CHAN !!" teriak seorang anak yang terlihat seperti berandalan ke gadis itu.

" biarin dong, Kanji-kun… dia kan milik Risenich ( atau Rise apa ya ? kasih tau dong )" kata Rise dengan lebay.

" eh, lu mau Naoto cemburu gitu ?" tanya Kanji sweatdrop.

" oh… hehe.. aku lupa…" kata Rise " tapi yang penting dia nggak marah ! nanti, Project pop dateng loh…" kata Rise tersenyum.

' BLAMMMM' pintu kelas dibanting oleh seseorang dari luar dan ternyata itu adalah PROJECT POP ! mereka langsung menyanyikan lagu 'Mara-Mara' didepan kelas Day Class.

' Sring….' Suara Pedang Souji yang tak sengaja dilemparkan ke salah satu anggota Project pop tersebut dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan ' MAU GUE SATE LO SEMUANYA ?' dan ketika itu para Anggota Project pop langsung keluar dengan lebay dan meninggalkan Photo Budi Anduk yang lagi bawa anduk * dilempar budi anduk *

" ngomong-ngomong… mana Naoto ?" tanya Yukiko ke Chie.

" Tau…." Kata Chie abis memukul Yosuke sampe dia teler.

" eh, Guru Karasima datang tuh !" kata Rise sambil menunjuk kearah pintu.

Ketika itu semua nya langsung duduk diam ditempat duduknya, dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik tanpa Naoto yang entah pergi kemana.

**Night Class Dorm.**

Minato membaca buku di kantornya, dengan serius Minato tiba tiba mengambil sebuah jarum dan melemparkan nya kearah dinding yang tertutup.

" ARGH !!!! MINATO ! SAKIT TAU !" teriak Junpei kesakitan, karena tanganya ketusuk jarum…

" eh…? Junpei… ada apa ?" tanya Minato ke Junpei yang kelihatannya langsung bermuka serius ke Minato.

" anu… Minato… Gini, kamu tau kan anak dari Day Class yang namanya Souji itu ?" tanya Junpei.

" oh… anak itu, dia kan sepupuku ! ada apa ?" tanya Minato serius.

" dia itu…."

Bersambung

jangan Bad thinking dong… ini masih belum lucu lucunya ! tunggu okay ? * lebay * dihajar….


	2. Persona Knight part 2

Dan… kemudian… kelanjutan **Persona Knight**, dan saya akan menjawab pertanyaan anda semua *digebuk *

**Kuro Lunatic** – Anda benar sekali ! 1000 !!!!!!! poin untuk anda ! dan juga, jangan lupa… Yuukinya HAHAHAAHaHa * di gaplok * dan untuk Koromaru, ceritanya dia peliharaan Asrama… * dipukulin karena ikut ikutan ama Manga yang ada di Nakayoshi *

**Gray-world** – oh makasih ! * nangis lebay *

And now the story begin…

" dia itu… sampai kapan… nggak punya otak ?" tanya Junpei ke Minato dengan pandangan sok Serius.

'GEBUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK' Minato langsung jatuh dari kursi bacanya ketika mendegar kalimat dari Junpei yang Ngaur seratus persen.

" mau bukti ? nih… SMS nya ! dia nggak ada Otak pas gue Scan pake SMS otak !" kata Junpei memperlihatkan SMS nya.

" JUNPEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Minato langsung memukul Junpei dengan tangan kosong sampe melayang ke atas dan melubangi atap kantor si Minato ketika itu dengan sangat Lebay Junpei pun berteriak…

" MINATO ! I ALWAYS WANNA TOBE YOUR SEREAL !!!!! JUST TELL IGOR THE HEADMASTER !!!!! " teriak Junpei lebay ketika sedang terbang di atas angkasa.

Seketika itu Minato langsung sweatdrop, kenapa lagi si Junpei nyuruh dia bicara ama kepala sekolah GekYosagami yaitu, Igor… Kepala sekolah yang memiliki dua Asistem yang mengontrol kegiatan Day dan Night Class, akan tetapi… Kepala sekolah mereka yang berhidung panjang itu tidak pernah Minato anggap serius karena setiap dia ngomong atau datang… sikap igor hanyalah…

" oh, Minato-sama ! ada apa datang kesini ? kau menghisap darah seseorang ?" tanya Igor dengan Pd nya ke Minato.

' BAK !' Minato langsung memukul meja kaya si Zero memukul Meja kepala sekolah nya sendiri sampe Mejanya itu rusak kaya di pukul ama Zero.

" Aku minta penjelasan !" kata Minato serius dan menatap Igor yang sedang ketakutan ketika melihat tindakan Minato. " kenapa… sepupuku itu masih di Day Class ?" tanya Minato sangat serius sekali ke Igor.

Dengan keringat dingin Igor langsung membuka mulutnya sambil gemeteran " ternyata, kamu emang nggak bisa ketipu ya !" kata Igor sangat ketakutan.

' BAK!' Minato memukul meja itu lagi dengan terpaksa sekali untuk mendengarkan rincian penjelasan dari Igor yang lagi merinding lagi melihat Minato merusakkan mejanya untuk Ke TUJUH KALINYa " tolong jelas kan lebih rinci, jika tidak… akan aku rusakkan meja ini !" kata Minato sangat serius ke Igor.

" gini loh, dikan belum buas kaya ka… maksudku, dikan belum terlalu buas dan sifat Manusianya masih keliatan nggak kaya pengguna persona level E ! jadi dia masih di Day Class " kata igor berusaha Menjelaskan secara baik baik ke Minato.

Minato menahan Amarahnya sebentar ketika Project Pop datang ke Kantor Igor dan langsung menyanyika lagu 'mara-mara' lagi ketika itu, dengan gaya tenang ala Sebastian Minato langsung memukul salah satu personil Project pop sampe Tembok berlubang.

" UWOOOOOOOOOOO… MINATO-SAMA EMANG KUAT !" teriak seorang gadis dari Day class yang kebetulan lewat. " MINATO-SAMA KEREN !" lanjut siswi itu.

Dengan extra Lebay, Minato langsung keluar dari kantor kepala sekolah yang ia tinggalkan dengan kenang kenangan

meja kepala sekolah rusak

dinding berlubang besar

dan ruangannya berantakan

dan membuat Igor langsung melongo dengan keadaan kantor kesayangannya itu. Yaitu… 100% BERANTAKAN !!!.

Sementara itu….

" ah, Resek nih pelajaran hari ini ! aku jadi iri ama Night Class…. Mereka nggak belajar juga nggak apa apa ! kalo ada guru bisa seenaknya mereka usir !" kata Souji sambil berjalan di Koridor sekolah sambil memegangi lehernya yang terasa pegal dan ketika itu…

'BUAKKKK'

Souji dan Minato langsung bertabrakan di tikungan koridor tersebut. Lalu, Minato yang sudah berdiri duluan langsung membantu Souji berdiri dengan memberikan tangannya untuk Souji pegang. Ketika Souji berdiri, Minato langsung menghampiri sepupu laki lakinya yang ada di Day Class tersebut.

" jadi, bagaimana keadaan mu ?" tanya Minato sangat serius.

" ah… nggak apa apa kok Minato-san… aku baik baik saja ! lagi pula aku juga nggak marah soal 'SMS' Brain-Scan milik teman Minato-san" kata Souji sambil memegang Lehernya.

" oh, baguslah begitu… kalau kau bertemu dengan Junpei. Kau pukul saja dia ! atau kau tembak saja dia dengan Pistol mu yang selalu kau bawa bawa itu !" kata Minato menunjuk rantai yang ada di Sakunya ( silahkan anda Liat Poster Bikinan gue dan perhatikan Baju Souji yang ada Rantai di bagian Saku Okay ? * dipukuli * ) yang melingkar ke dalam jasnya.

Seakan disambar petir disiang bolong ( untung saja kekuatannya Souji elektrik ! All Hell to Elect ! ) Souji pun langsung menyembunyikan wajah shocknya, karena hanya dia dan teman temannya di SIT saja yang tau dia membawa senjata ke sekolah yaitu Pistol kesayangannya ( ikut ikutan Zero * digampar * ). Yang selalu ia bawa bawa " oh, baiklah… aku mengerti Minato-san… lain kali akan aku tembak dia di kepala ! lagi pula…"

" lagi pula kenapa ?" tanya Minato penasaran melihat wajah Souji

" anu… teman Minato-san itu Minato-san pukul kan ? dia sampe melayang ke dorm kami, tepatnya di Kamar teman ku Chie… dia jadi kena Hajar Habis habisan deh…" kata Souji menceritakan pengalaman yang terburuk yang pernah dia alami dan ingat.

" oh… Begitu !" kata Minato agak bergidik membayangkan Junpei di Hajar abis abisan ama seorang cewek.

" oh, iya… Minato-san… aku mau melindungi gerbang Dorm Minato-san… aku pergi dulu !" kata Souji yang langsung pergi menuju pintu gerbang. Melihat itu Minato langsung bermuka 'sok' serius melihat Souji…

Gerbang Night Class Dorm..

Para anak cewek disana meneriakkan nama Minato dan Akihiko. Ketika itu anggota SIT sedang berusaha menenangkan kelompok anak perempuan yang liar itu. Ketika itu, Naoto, gadis berambut Biru itu sedang susah payah menurunkan kegilaan anak perempuan itu sebelum dia meniup peluit. Para anak perempuan itu langsung mendorong Naoto sampe ke Souji.

" WAH !? Souji ! maaf !" kata Naoto

" akan aku Bantu kau mendorongnya kembali ke barisan !" kata Souji santai.

Souji dan Naoto langsung sibuk mendorong anak perempuan yang liar nan sotoy itu * digebuk *. Setelah rapi berbaris, Naoto langsung sibuk lagi dengan anak perempuan lainnya, ketika itu Souji yang menjaga Barisan itu menakut nakuti anak perempuan sampe teriak teriak 'KYAAAAAAAAAAa' dan dengan soknya,

" kenapa pekerjaan ku selalu saja mendengarkan kalian berteriak 'kya kya kya' ! itu berdengung di telinga ku !" kata Souji jengkel mendengar anak anak perempuan tersebut.

Secara tiba tiba, Naoto langsung memukul Souji dari belakang kaya pas Yuuki memukul Zero di VK ( Vampire Knight ). Tindakan itu hanya diliat oleh para remaja putri, mereka nggak berani macam macam soalnya si Souji bisa aja buat mereka nangis.

" Souji ! lembut sedikit ama anak perempuan !" kana Naoto sambil memukul Souji.

Kini berganti, Souji langsung mendorong Naoto sampe kebelakang dengan jengkel " emangnya kenapa ? mereka itukan masih kecil dan susah diatur !" kata Souji jengkel.

Akhirnya terjadilah peperangan antara dorong doronggan diantara dua remaja itu, ketika itu yang lainnya langsung sweatdrop melihatnya dan tiba tiba lagu 'South Park Fun' di Putar ketika tiba tiba Naoto Jatoh…

" OH MY GOD ! YOU KILL NAOTO !" teriak Yosuke Shock sambil nunjuk Naoto yang lagi jatuh.

" YOU BASTARD !" Teriak Chie ke Souji

" OH MY GOD ! YOU KILL NAOTO !" teriak Rise lebay melihat Naoto.

" WHO THE HELL SICK MAN ARE YOU !" teriak Kanji Shock juga

" OH MY GOD ! YOU KILL NAOTO !" teriak Yukiko Heboh

" Can You say something Trick ?" tanya Kuma sok Heboh juga

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak para remaja cewek disini.

" OH MY GOD ! YOU KILL NAOTO !" teriak Junpei yang tiba tiba datang dari arah gerbang yang udah kebuka dan heboh sendiri melihat keadaan itu.

" Oops, Naoto is Dead !" teriak Yukari yang langsung memukul Junpei sampe melayang dan sampe tangannya Yukari di penuhi darah milik Junpei.

Seketika itu ketika melihat tangan Yukari, semuanya langsung terdiam, lagunya mati, Naoto dan yang lainnya hanya melongo seperti sapi mau disembelih karena Melihat yukari dalam Mode Serem sekali hahahaa… * ditampar *

" Gerbang sudah terbuka tuh. Ada Bintang kalian !" kata Yukari sambil menunjuk kelompok anak Night Class yang terlihat Casual itu.

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" teriak para seluruh Remaja Wanita Day Class.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Souji memakai Pistol kesayanganya untuk menenangkan para murid Day Class ketika pistol itu di tembakkan ke udara para murid Night class tiba tiba ada di belakang Minato minta perlindungan sementara itu murid cewek langsung berdiri di belakang Minato juga.

" Souji, jauhkan benda itu… kami para Night Class sangat menakuti benda itu !" kata Minato serius.

Souji langsung mematuhin perintah 'kakak sepupu'-nya itu dan memasukan Pistolnya kedalam jas lagi. Dan sekali lagi, dengan sopan… Project Pop masuk ke adegan itu tanpa permisi dan menyanyikan lagu ' Mara-Mara ' lagi bersama Budi Anduk, Pepi dan Ari Untung. Dengan jengkel kedua saudara sepupu itu langsung menyerang orang orang gila itu. Minato dengan Jarum yang ia lempar dan Souji menembak mereka semua. Dan sekali lagi, Odie, kena Apes lagi…. Yaitu terkena Tembakan Jarum dan Peluru ganas milik pemimpin Asrama Day and Night Class.

" Pergi, Atau.. MATI !? " teriak mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak para orgil tersebut dan langsung lari pergi dari sana dengan membawa Photo Igor yang memiliki Idug gede buat dikasih ama the world book record…

" dasar orang aneh… " kata mereka berdua lagi secara bersamaan lagi.

Ketika itu semuanya langsung melotot melihat aksi kedua saudar sepupu itu. Ketika itu untuk memecahkan kesunyian Junpei langsung berdiri dengan Pdnya dan memegang Hpnya dan berteriak kaya Orgil disitu,

" Jadi ! Akan aku Scan apa di otak kalian ada ?" kata Junpei semangat.

Semuanya langsung mengeprokin si Junpei karena dia sembarangan aja ngomong mau nyecan otak mereka kaya mereka nggak punya otak. Kecuali si Minato dan si Souji, ketika itu entah kenapa… Souji langsung pergi dari situ dengan keringat dingin. Minato hanya memperhatikan sepupunya itu dengan tatapan serius sekali.

Bersambung

Dan kali ini nggak lucu lagi, aduh… Kasihan gue


	3. Persona Knight part 3

Aduh… sorry, Yuukinya disini ada dua * dipukuli *

**Salary Dam –** aduh, mereka sih bukan Vampire, tapi well… gimana ya Jelasinnya… oh, mereka cuman pengguna persona * dilempar karena nggak nyambung *

**Kuro Lunatic** – bukan saya menghina… tapi ya… lu tau lah… si Mitsuru si Rima -* dipukuli * dan si sairen si aduh kok gue lupa sendiri ya ? akihiko !

Gray-World – hm, nanti akan aku berikan sedikit Clue di FF ini nanti okay ? * dipukuli *

Minato mengikuti Souji secara perlahan lahan, sangat perlahan lahan sampe dia juga nggak sadar di ikuti Naoto dan Aegis dari belakang, jadi polanya. Souji diikutin Minato, Minato diikutin si Naoto, si Naoto diikutin ama Aegis, si Aegis diikutin ama Project pop ( ? ), dan Project pop diikutin ama ( ah kepanjangan ! * ditabok * ) udah segitu aja. Tiba tiba Souji berhenti disebuah gudang yang SANGAT kosong, bahkan lebih kosong dari mantan rumah gue di Tarakan * digebuk papa gue *.

" sampai kapan kau mau menahannya ?" tanya Minato serius ke Souji yang tiba tiba aja memegang lehernya.

" apa maksud mu ?" tanya Souji menahan rasa sakitnya.

" Maksudku…." Sebelum si Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba tiba Junpei datang sebagai tamu tak diundang…

" AYO KITA LAKUKAN BRAIN SCANNN !!!!" teriaknya riang sambil memegang Hpnya yang warna abu abu ke biru tuaan itu ( emang ada ? ) , Minato langsung meninju Junpei sampe terlempar kaya team R di Pokemon dengan hidung berdarah darah * digebuk *.

" maksudku, aku heran… kenapa kau tidak berubah berubah juga… seharusnya kan, tempat mu di Night Class bukan di Day Class !" kata Minato sangat serius ke Souji dan berjalan mendekatinya.

" hmp, aku bukan sepertimu Minato !" kata Souji jaim ( Jaga Image gitu loh * dipukul Souji * ) ama Minato yang mulai mendekatinya.

" sudah lah, berapa lama lagi kau akan menahan penderitaan atas 'Persona' mu itu ? apa sampai kau melukai atau membunuh temanmu sendiri ?" tanya Minato sangat serius. Minato langsung memegang pundak souji, dengan Reflek tiba tiba Souji mengeluarkan personanya Izanagi… matanya yang abu abu itu langsung berubah jadi lebih abu abu ( gini loh, cara Souji ngeluarin personanya itu kaya si Shin di PTS ( persona trinity soul ) ! ngerti ? pinter… * digebukin lagi * ) " tuh kan, kau memang harus menjadi murid di Night Class !" lanjut Minato dengan tatapan serius.

" tidak mungkin !" teriak Naoto yang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Aegis hanya pasrah karena nggak percaya mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan minato, para project pop itu hanya melongo dan mau berteriak nggak mungkin gitu, tapi mereka menyumpal mulut mereka sendiri pake Kain basah.

" Mungkin KALE !" teriak Yosuke yang tiba tiba datang entah dari mana dengan seragam cewek SMP 4 tarakan " SETAN LU ! MANA SERAGAM GUE !" teriak gue yang tiba tiba juga dateng kesana. " eh, hai Autor…." Kata Yosuke ketakutan, seketika itu gue yang pake baju olahraga langsung memukul Yosuke sampe berdarah darah dan langsung terlempar keluar angkasa dan jatoh ke depan gerbang Night Class Dorm dan lalu pingsan " udah, gue cabut dulu ! oh yeah gue tambahin tuh kalimat…. Mungkin aja Kale ! kalo nggak nama gue bukan Silver Moon Arisato !" kata gue dan langsung keluar dengan cantiknya. Seketika itu mereka semua langsung melongo melihat adegan yang aneh sekali dan terkesan sangat ajaib sekali.

" ah… Skip that please ?" tanya Minato

DIULANGI

" tidak mungkin !" teriak Naoto yang langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, Aegis hanya pasrah karena nggak percaya mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan minato, para project pop itu hanya melongo dan mau berteriak nggak mungkin gitu, tapi mereka menyumpal mulut mereka sendiri pake Kain basah.

" Naoto…?" kata Souji kaget melihat sahabat nya itu.

" lebih baik kau lari sebelum…" sebelum Minato, cowok biru itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya diselesaikan Souji kehilangan Kontrol dari Personanya, Izanagi… Izanagi langsung menyerang Naoto, tapi untung saja Aegis langsung menolong Naoto dengan melindunginya dengan Personanya, Athena.

" Aegis !?" teriak Minato tidak percaya melihat Aegis berani mengeluarkan Personanya.

" Minato, kita harus menolong mereka ! sepasang kekasih ini harus kita tolong !" teriak Aegis dengan tatapan malaikatnya dan sambil menahan rasa sakit akibat serangat Electricnya Souji.

" ….baiklah… THANATOSE !" Minato langsung mengeluarkan sesosok entah itu manusia atau bukan, dengan membawa peti mayat kemana mana, dan sosoknya kaya Ryan si Jagal dari Jombang * dimutilasi Thanatose *

" OMG ! Ryan versi 2 !" komentar Tika ketika melihat Thanatose, ketika itu entah datang dari mana para Project pop duduk dikursi sofa sambil makan Pop Corn dan menikmati acara itu layaknya sebuah Film.

Thanatose dengan cantiknya langsung melumpuhkan Izanagi dengan satu tebasan ( Woaaaa… Death emang hebat ! * dihajar Arcana lain * ) dari pedangnya dan sedikit sukungan dari Athena. Seketika itu Souji terhempas jatuh dan terbanting dinding, ketika itu Naoto yang melihat itu seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat bahwa..

" Souji itu… bukan Manusia ? tapi Persona user !" kata Naoto sedikit gemetaran.

Ketika itu Project pop yang melihat kekuatan Thanatose langsung melongo seketika. Dan langsung mengendap ngendap pergi dari sana dan pergi ke Kantor Kepsek entah mau ngapain tuh Project pop ! *digebukin Project pop *.

" Souji, kau harus pindah ke Night Class…" kata Minato yang langsung meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Aegis dan meninggalkan Souji yang pingsan dan Naoto yang ketakutan.

**Sementara itu..**

Yosuke bangun dari pingsannya, ketika itu dia sedang tertidur di kasur warna orange dengan banyak mainan buat anak laki laki dan juga sebuah tombak ketika itu dia langsung melihat Ken berdiri disebelahnya dengan Koromaru dan Kanji.

" Kanji ? Ken ? " kata Yosuke setengah siuman.

" Senpai tak apa apa ?" tanya Kanji panik

" oh, aku sih tidak apa apa ! emangnya aku kenapa tadi ?" tanya Yosuke sambil mengujek matanya dan bangun dari tidurnya dan turun dari tempat tidur milik ken.

" tadi, senpai jatuh di ruang tamu disitu ada aku, Chie, Yukiko, Ken, Fuuka-senpai, Shinjiro-senpai, dan Metis-senpai. Tiba tiba kamu datang dari atas dan menimpa Ken" kata Kanji sedikit merinding dan melirik mengingat kejadian itu. Ketika itu Ken berusaha menahan amarahnya, untung saja Ken tidak langsung ngamuk dan mengeluarkan si tangan Mixer, kala nemi * dibunuh kala nemi *.

" ogh, begitu… eh !? ASTAGA ! AKU HARUS KESANA ! DAN MELAKUKAN CHARACTER CHANCE ! " teriak Yosuke yang langsung berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ketika itu, Kanji langsung menghentikan yosuke yang berlari kearah pintu keluar.

" Yosuke kamu mau ngapain !?" tanya Kanji Panik sendiri.

" aku harus menyelamatkan Souji ! apa lagi, aku punya Guardian Chara !" kata Yosuke panik juga.

" APA !? Guardian Chara ? apa nama Chara lu ?" tanya Ken Heboh sendiri mendengar kalimat Yousuke.

" oh, nama Chara gue itu.... Yoyo !" kata Yosuke ke Ken.

" oh, gitu… udah teruskan Dramanya !" kata Ken mengusir. Dan ceritanya pun berlanjut.

" TIDAK ! KAU SAILOR JIRAYA !" teriak Kanji sambil memegang pundak Yousuke dengan erat.

" aku tau itu…" kata Yosuke dengan sedih dan menatap kebawah " tapi, aku harus menyelamatka Souji dari..."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato langsung membuka pintu kamar Ken dengan cara membanting, ketika itu Ken dan Korormaru langsung ketakutan melihat Minato yang datang tiba tiba.

" Ken, Koromaru… kita ada rapat ! Yosuke-kun dan Kanji-kun aku harap meninggalkan Night Class Dorm !" kata Minato dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan.

" Baik, " kata tiga orang itu bersamaan bersama Koromaru dengan Keringat dingin ketika ditatap Minato. Minato langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

" jadi…. Pintu keluar dimana ?" tanya Kanji ke Ken.

**Sementara itu.**

Masih di Gudang aneh, Naoto berdiri didepan mayat * dihajar Souji * maksud gue berdiri didepan tubuh Souji yang lagi pingsan dan lemas sekaleeeeeeee….. * ditampar *. Perlahan lahan tapi pasti, Naoto langsung menyentuh wajah si Souji dan ada sedikit romatical action. Tapi itu digagalkan ketika budi anduk datang dengan Guarian Charanya Anduk * dipukuli budi Anduk *

" anu mbak, punten ! mbak tau nggak dimana Guardian park ?" tanya budi anduk yang lagi pake bajunya Guardian ( emang muat ? )

" ah.. saya tidak tau Mas ! disini Sekolah GekYogami ! bukan sekolahnya para Guardian !" kata Naoto sedikit sweatdrop.

" oh gitu, maaf…" kata Budi anduk kaya orang kehilangan arah. Tiba tib Ari untung datang dan langsung memukul kepala budi.

" Gila Kau ! Kau ini Sailor Anduk ! BUKAN GUARDIAN CHARA !" teriaknya sambil memaki Budi anduk.

" apa ?! trus lu apa ?" tanya Budi anduk penasaran.

" gue sih Guardian Chara ! nama Chara gue Untung !" kata Ari untung sambil menunjukan Guardian Charanya yang pake baju Kimono Cewek.

" ya tuhan, nih orang gila apa ya ?" kata batin Naoto melihat percakapan dua orang gila itu .

" loh, bukannye lu Sailor untung ?" tanya Budi anduk penasaran.

" eh…, itu karena…." Kata Ari untung cari alas an.

Tiba tiba aja Kru Kru film Tawa sutra langsung menggebukin si Ari untung karena sembaerangan dan langsung pergi dari situ sebagai Pasuka Sailor tawa Sutra dengan theme song tawa sutra.

Bersambung

Mati gue lama lama kaya gini * pingsan *


	4. Persona Knight part 4

Wah, Makasih ya Reviewnya… inilah jawaban saya

**Minachi arisa** – 1. tepat, 2. nggak mereka masih belum level E, 3. salah Nulis ( Sorry ! )

**Black-Cat-Yourichi** – 1. Yup, anda benar sekali, 2. yup… benar tepat !

**Kuro Nulatic** – 1. serius, 2. nggak kok cuman basa basi doang * dilempar *, 3. silahkan liat di cerita berikut ini Hahahaha * ditampar *

Souji bermimpi, atau tidak bermimpi… dia melihat naoto dari jauh dengan pake baju Amulet nya si Amu yang paling baru. Tiba tiba ketika Souji sedang menikmati Naoto, tiba tiba ketika bayangan menutupinya. Berbahlah si Naoto jadi Kanji dan membuat Souji sampe MUNTAH.

" GYAAAAAAAAAA!!!! MENJIJIKKAN !" teriak Souji sambil terbangun dari tidurnya.

" souji ! kau tidak apa apa ?" teriak Naoto yang duduk disampingnya.

" ah, Naoto… ini dimana ?" tanya Souji yang langsung berbaring rileks lagi.

" ini di Asrma Day Class kok !" kata Naoto menjawab pertanyaa Souji sambil berdiri dan memegang tongkatnya, pasangannya pistolnya Souji ( XD ! )

" oh iya, kenapa pas di Chapter 3 lu kagak meluk gue ?" tanya Souji sedikit Kecewa dan agak lemas.

" tadi, Autor gila kita itu mendatangkan Budi anduk ! dan apalagi, Screan kita dipotong !" kata Naoto sambil membuka Pokky ( biscuit terkenal di Tarakan bo ! ) yang datang entah dari mana.

" hm… rasanya aku ingin dipeluk calon istriku…, eh… boleh aku tanya ?" kata Souji yang mulai negatif thinking.

" boleh, mau tanya apa ?" tanya Naoto yang langsung makan satu Pocky.

" dimana Yukiko ?" tanya Souji yang langsung tiba tiba ngambil Pockynya si Naoto satu.

" karena keseramannya saat memasak, Yukiko jadi bintang Film di Higurashi seasone 4 !" kata Naoto yang langsung menyuapi Souji dengan Lembut.

Sementara itu

Ketika itu, di tempat suting Higurashi Seasone 4 Yukiko datang bawa pedang warna merah dengan wajah menkutkan dan tentu saja dia membawa makanan Xnya hua… Scary sampe sampe Budi anduk, Ari untung, ama Tora Sudiro bergidik pas makan pocky.

Let's go to Night Class

Rapat Night Class selesai, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka dan Ken langsung beristirahat saat itu mereka mulai mengobrol soal rapat tadi..

" weh… aku penasaran ! siapa lima orang anak baru di Day Class !" kata Junpei sambil menurunkan topinya.

" iya, jangan jangan si group band es The 2 Gelas lagi !" kata Yukari sambil baca Nadoyashinya.

" oh iya, ken… waktu di kamarlu ada apaan sih ? sampe ada yang teriak Guardian Chara segala ?" kata Fuuka ke Ken.

" oh… tadi, ternyata Yosuke-senpai itu punya guardian Chara namanya Yoyo ! tapi, aku sih nggak percaya… sampe sampe Sailor Jiraya lagi ! bukannya merak Sailor Persona ?" kata Ken sambil membuka bungkus cemilan kentang.

" Hah !? gue kira mereka itu cuman manusia doang yang udah turun temurun harus jaga kedamaian bumi dan Persona user !" kata Junpei dengan lagak nya.

" YAIYLAHA DIA MANUSIA, DODOL ! " teriak Ken yang langsung mengeluarkan Kala Nemi dan memikser mukanya si Junpei dan langsung mereka berdua melakukan tradisi kejar kejaran.

" aduh, kenapa ribut sih !" kata Metis lebay sambil lengket ama si Shinji sampe shinji mau muntah.

" oh, Metis… ada apa ?" tanya Fuuka dengan lembut.

" begini, si Metis teriak teriak mau beli Halo 2 ! jadi berdua kamo berdua bisa main nanti malam !" kata Shinji pasrah ama metis " betul betul !" kata Metis semangat dan dengan penuh cinta ke Shinji.

" Halo 2 ? aku kira kau sudah berhenti main Halo 2 !" kata Akihiko yang datang dari sisi Kanan ruangan itu bersama Mitsuru.

" well, kalau tidak karena si Cantik ini aku tak akan mau main Halo dua lagi !" kata Shinji pasrah ketika bilang Cantik ke Metis.

" well, mungkin aku tau !" kata minato dari belakang bersama Aegis.

" oh, Minato-sama ! bisa kah kau beritau ?" tanya Shinji sopan.

" kenapa tidak beli di Buy Amazone ?" saran Minato ke Shinji, setelah memberitaunya minato langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu sendiri. Aegis hanya turun dari tangga dan duduk di sebelah Fuuka.

" oh well…" kata Shinji pasrah dan langsung ngajak Metis pergi beli Halo 2.

Ketika itu suasana Night Class Dorm jadi sangat ramai karena Junpei dan Ken. Fuuka, Aegis, Yukari, Akihiko, dan Mitsuru ngobrol soal hari itu, tapi dalam hati Yukari. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan cemburu terbesar di hatinya.

Keesokan harinya

Hari di Day Class kali ini tepatnya di kelas SIT tidak seperti biasanya karena mereka akan kedatangan Lima murid baru yang datangnya dari mana, guru mereka Naoki Karashima datang duluan dan memperkenalkan Lima anak baru itu dan reaksinya mereka.

" OMG ! " teriak Chie

" THE WORLD IS END NOW !" teriak Yosuke Shock

" ATAS NAMA GUARDIAN CHARA GUE ! NGGAK MUNGKIN !" teriak Kanji shock berat

" ASTAGA ! DEMI PERALATAN DANDAN CANTIK ! NGGAK MUNGKIN" teriak Rise Shock abis.

" ASTAGA ! AKU BENAR BENAR HARUS MAKAN MASAKAN X KU SENDIRI !" teriak Yukiko Shock

" ADA DEDEMIT !!!" teriak Kuma Ketakutan

" MUSUH TERLIHAT ! AYO SOUJI !" heboh si Naoto yang langsung megang Tongkanya si Yuki " DI MENGERTI !" teriak Souji yang langsung megang Pistolnya.

Mereka Berdua langsung melompat dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menyerang lima anak itu, sebelum mereka menyerang si pak guru kita ini, Karashima Naoki langsung berteriak kearah Naoto dan Souji sampe mereka berdua terhempas. Seketika itu yang lainnya terdiam.

" DIAM ! HEY, ANAK BARU ! CEPAT PERKENALKAN DIRIMU !" perintah Naoki.

" oke Pak !" teriak lima anak itu, perlahan tapi pasti merka mulai memperkenalkan diri mereka.

" NAMA GUE Tika ! GUE ANGGOTA PROJECT POP ! MULAI SEKARANG GUE SEKOLAH DI SMA INI ! YANG INI Udjo, Yosi, Odie, Gummy dan terakhir Oon " teriak Tika didepan kelas SIT itu.

Seketika itu, semuanya langsung melongo kalo Project pop telah Join kelas mereka. Perlahan tapi pasti juga, seorang anak perempuan yang tingginya 165 cm dengan rambut hitam legam dan dengan gaya rambut kaya si Rise yaitu diikat dengan pita warna Kuning dengan lambang Clove masuk kesitu sambil membanting pintu, dan tak terduga dia pake baju Seragam GekYosagami untuk Night Class.

" PERMISI !" teriaknya yang sampe mengalahkan teriakan Pak Karashima.

" SIAPA LO !? " teriak Pak Karashima ke anak perempuan cantik itu * gue digampar *

" GUE DIAMOND !" teriak gadis yang namanya Diamond itu.

" APA !? DINAMO !?" teriak pak Karashima lagi.

" BUKAN TAPI DIAMOND, DIAMOND ! BUKAN DINAMO PAK NAORI KASIHMA !" teriak Diamond.

" APA LO BILANG !?" teriak pak Karashima.

" PAK NAORI KASIHMA !" balas Diamond.

Akhirnya, perang mulut antara dua orang yang Setengah Manusia itu, ketika itu perang mulut itu menyebabkan…

Kaca di sekolah pecah semua

Kuping anak anak mau budek

Orang tua sakit jantung

Perawatan hidung si Igor jadi gagal

Kecelakaan terjadi dimana mana

Tisur siswa di Night Class terganggu

Dan membuat orang yang didekat mereka langsung semuanya kaya waktu si Nyx di Last Battle

" I MADE UP MINE MINE !" teriak Tika sambil berusaha berdiri kaya Yukari.

" I WILL NEVER LOSE ! HEARD THAT !? NEVER !" teriak Yosi lebay bersama Tika juga.

" Damn ! why I can't stand up like Sailor Jiraya ?" teriak Kanji menahan teriakan dua orang itu dan melirik Yosuke yang make Headphones dan berdiri dengan tegaknya di depan Kanji dan dengan cantiknya dia membiarkan kawan kawannya terlantar kaya Gelandangan di lantai * digebukin *.

" ARGH ! I MUST STOP THIS !" teriak Souji spontan yang langsung berdiri, melepas kaca mata yang datang entah dari mana, dan lalu meremas kartu yang datangnya dari mana dan keluarlah sesuatu yang bercahaya yang langsung memisahkan dua master teriak itu, sampai mereka terdorong ke belakang ( alias kesamping kan mereka kan didepan kelas * dilemparin * ).

" eh, apaan tuh ?" coment si Chie melihat cahaya putih yang langsung menghilang.

" It's Can't be !" kata Diamond setengah sadar " I must tell this to Minato-sama !" lanjut si Diamond yang langsung bangkit dan mengeluarkan remote Click dan menekan pause. Setelah itu dia langsung membuka celana si Naoki dan melepaskannya dan lalu keluar dari sana sambil menekan tombol Play.

Ketika Play, naoki tanpa sadar tidak memakai Celananya, dia hanya memakai celana dalamnya yang bergambar Guardian Charanya, Nana. Seorang anak cewek yang imut dan memegang baju Sailor moon, seketika itu anak anak yang ngeliat langsung melongo dan takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

" WAH ! PAK NAOKI PUNYA GUARDIAN CHARA !" teriak mereka semua Spontan.

" o…o…." kata Naoki pasrah melihat rahasianya ketahuan.

" Yah, ternyata… Guru kita yang tercinta ini punya sisi Negatif Juga !" ejek Yosi sambil dikipas kipas ama kawan kawannya bagaikan seorang raja disana.

" Grrrrrr….." kata Naoki menahan Marah.

" iya, ternyata dia punya Shugo Chara kaya kita !" kata Tika sambil mengipasi Yosi.

" K-a-l-I-a-n…." lanjut Naoki yang masih menahan amarahnya.

" mendingan Pak Naoki pindah aja jadi anak Sd trus ikut Guardian kaya Budi anduk dan Ari untung ! mereka lagi pake baju Guardian tuh !" kata Oon sambil menunjuk Budi anduk dan Ari untung di luar yang lagi Minum the ama para guardian dengan Guardian Chara mereka dan tentu saja mereka pake Baju anak SD.

" DIAM ! AKU PUNYA GUARDIAN CHARA BUKAN URUSAN GUE ! KENAPA NGGAK LU AJA YANG JADI GUARDIAN ! TOH, LU JUGA PUNYA KAN ? " teriak Naoki ke Project pop dan para siswa day Class dan membuat sweatdrop para SIT dan membuat orang gagal jantung diluar.

Sedang tak ada ide aku ( bilang aja mau Konsen di bulu tangkis )


	5. Persona Knight part 5

Wah, Makasih ya Reviewnya… inilah jawaban saya

**Minachi arisa** – sebenernya murid Biasa yang dikasih senjata buat ngelindungi Day class dari Night Class tapi, tiba tiba gue melancong itu teori jadi mereka punya Guardian Chara, tapi pasti bisa aja melancong lagi nehh…

**Kuro Nulatic** – wehh…. Si Naokikan 17 gitu Loks ! * dilemparin cabe *

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Itu adalah bunyi suara sepatuku ketika aku berlari di Koridor SDku ketika aku masih itu aku tidak sengaja melihat seorang anak laki laki berambut hitam pendek yang seperti satu tahun lebih tua dariku dengan bola mata kuning dan dengan Tato kaya si Tazan Takaya… * sing * aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan dia. Ia memiliki dua orang sahabat, yang satu 'seperti'nya adalah Manusia dan yang satu sepertinya memang suka dengan barang barang jaman dahulu. Tapi masalahnya, aku sudah besar. Jadi untuk apa aku berdandan kaya anak kecil gini pas gue masih SD ? kaya Amulet Diamond lagi ! DASAR AUTOR GILA KAU LU MAU BUKA RAHASIA GUE PAS SD !

Sekianlah PV dari Diamond ketika lari lari kecil di Koridor Night Class yang sunyi. Ia menuju ruangan Minato karena ingin melapor soal Souji, ketika itu dengan Lebay dia mulai menyusup ke beberapa ruangan. Kenapa ? karena di night Class Dorm itu keamananya ketat banget ! kaya di RE 4 ! pas di ruang apa itu, ketat ! pake Laser segala lagi Buju buset dah. Dia melewati rintangan itu dengan gaya amulet Heart ketika sampai, Diamond langsung membuka Pintunya kaya ada masalah besar dengan cara menendang ketika dibuka, dia langsung Shock karena melihat… NAOKI KARASIMA, BUDI ANDUK AMA ARI UNTUNG TAMBAH TORA SUDIRO LAGI LAGI NGOBROL AMA MINATO !?

" GYAAAAAAAAAAA… Siapa Virus Virus tidak berguna ini !?" teriak Diamond yang Shock berat ngeliat Trio gila itu.

" Hah ? siapa ? oh kami bertiga ? kalo gue Budi Anduk yang mukanya memelas itu Ari Untung, dan yang punya tato itu Tora Sudiro !" kata Budi anduk sambil membetulkan Jubah Guardiannya.

" LU BILANG GUE APA ? VIRUS NGGAK BERGUNA ? LU KALI !" teriak Naoki kesel banget dan ketika pagi dia memakai baju kemeja guru sekarang dia pake Baju Guardian.

" EMANG LU KAGAK BERGUNA !" dan Akhirnya seperti kejadian tadi pagi mereka langsung bertengkar abis abisan.

Ketika itu empat orang yang lain santai santai aja karena udah pake penyumbat telinga extra besar, dan membiarkan dua ( SPOLIERS ) itu bertengkar ( jika anda lebih teliti melihat Diamond PV kamu akan tau apa yang saya maksud ! cuman enam hurup aja ! yang bisa tebak boleh memberikan saran di Reviews * digaplok * )

" DINAMO !" teriak Naoki ke Diamond

" NARI KASIHMA !" Balas Diamond ke Naoki.

Akhirnya mereka berkelai nggak ada henti hentinya akhirnya Minato langsung membuka sebuah buku yang tebalnya sangat Lebay dan langsung membaca buku yang kaya Buku mantra di Power rangers Mistic power ( ato apa itu ) dan langsung mulut nya Komat kamit kaya Mbah dukun dan tiba tiba Diamond ama Naoki Ilang entah kemana.

" eh, Minato mana tuh dua Maniak teriak ?" tanya si Tora Sudiro heran

" gue antar mereka ke luar gedung sekolah ! tepatnya di Sekolah Saudara Sekolah kita…" kata Minato menjelaskan dengan Rinci.

" dimana ? oh.. jangan jangan Sekolah…"kata si Budi Anduk pura pura berfikir.

" yup, disekolah hen ( pelesetan st HErmerlin dan sevEN sister ) " kata Minato langsung melihat kesekolah HEN.

HEN School

**Hen School** sahabat GekYogami School yang tepatnya udah kaya tetangga bo… dan sekolah itu didirikan barengan ama pemilik GekYogami dan memiliki system yang sama kaya GekYogami Day, and night Class. Ketika itu, terdengar bunyi suara sebuah Kotak yang jatuh dari langit ke atap Asramah Night Class sampe Jebol ke kamar pemimpin asramah itu sendiri yaitu, Tatsuya Shou. Dengan kesal, Tatsuya langsung membaca kartu di Kotak itu yang bertuliskan…

' _Aku titip ya ! semoga kamu bisa mengajar dan menjaga benda hidup ini ! sekian, Minato… Bye_ ( _Note : aku ambil 2 Minggu lagi_ ) '

" APA !?" teriak Tatsuya Heboh dengan Note dari Minato tersebut, akhirnya dengan keberatan. Tatsuya langsung membuka Box itu dan menemukan Diamond yang seragamnya langsung jadi baju bebas warna Kuning kaya warnanya partai Golkar ( mentang mentang anaknya Caleg dari Partai Golkar ! sok lu Pen ! * dilemparin diri sendiri * ) " wah, Cantik banget !" kata Tatsuya sambil memperhatikan Diamond yang tertidur itu.

Belum satu menit si Tatsuya menikmati kecantikan Diamond Si Maya langsung datang dengan lebay nya dan mencubit Tatsuya sampe pipinya bengkak dan dengan wajah yang menyeramkan kaya Hantu.

" SIAPA YANG CANTIK !?" tanya Maya sambil masang muka yang sangat Horor ke Tatsuya.

" oh, nggak ! boneka Cantik ! haha Bonekanya !" kata Tatsuya berkeringatan karena wajah Maya itu dan menunjuk Diamond yang terlihat seperti boneka.

Perlahan lahan, Diamond membuka Matanya… ketika itu dia melihat Tatsuya dan Maya dan langsung Shock sendiri. Ketika nyadar kalau dia ditempat lain…

" GYAAAA !? Ini dimana ?" teriak Diamond heboh sendiri " KALIAN SIAPA !?" Lanjutnya sambil teriak.

Ketika Diamond berteriak, disisi lain dari sekolah itu Naoki terbangun karena teriakan Diamond, dan sadar kalau dia pake baju bebas dan terkurung di BoX sampe dia nggak bisa bergerak. Sementara itu dua sejoli kita, Tatsuya dan Maya mau budek ketika mendengar teriakan Diamond dan masing melongo kaya sapi mau di sembelih ketika mendengar teriakan Diamond.

" CEPET JAWAB !" teriak Diamond lagi.

Udah atap Tatsuya Jebol, punya peliharan teriakkannya Keras sampe dia mau budek banget dan pacar marah lagi. Lengkap lah sudah penderitaan si Tatsuya Shou adik dari Katsuya Shou kepala sekolah di sekolah itu.

" gi-gini manusia kiriman Minato…" kata Tatsuya berusaha menjelaskan.

" APA !? APA YANG TELAH MINATO LAKUKAN !? MENGGIRIMKU !?" teriak Diamond lagi yang langsung berdiri dari box kirimannya tadi dan langsung dia mengeluarkan senjatanya yaitu pedang yang kaya di bawa bawa ama Yuki pas dia jadi Vampire.

" s-sabar…" lanjut Tatsuya berusaha untuk membuat Diamond tenang. Terlambat, diamond langsung ngamuk dan menebas apa saja yang ada di depannya sampe sejoli kita ini lari lari menghindar.

Naoki Condition 

Naoki akhirnya tertidur lagi, ketika itu… Boxnya di buka oleh seorang remaja yang pake Baju Day Class dengat rambut item gelap membuka Box itu setelah membaca pesan yang bunyinya…

' _tolong ajarin nih makluk idup ! dia lagi bertengkar ama seorang makluk idup lagi namanya diamond ! jangan sekali sekali pertemukan mereka ! aku ulangi !, JANGAN SEKALI KALI MEMPERTEMUKAN MEREKA ! thanks, Minato ! ( note : walaupun dia seumuran kaya kita, dia itu GURU loh di Day class ! )_'  
" cih " kata anak itu ketika melihat Naoki " dia mirip kaya Tarzan takaya !" lanjut anak cowok itu yang langsung mengangkat itu Box. Tapi, ketika ia mengangkat si Naoya udah Character Chance gitu dengan pakaian kaya seorang olahragawan yang pakaiannya udah dimodifikasi buat anak muda sekarang dengan lambang conteng kaya Nike.

Minato Dkk

Ketika itu, Minato dan kawan kawan ( masih bersama budi anduk, Ari untung, dan Tora Sudiro yang masih pakai jubah Guardian warna biru ) sedang minum the ala Guardian dengan Elegant.

" eh, Minato… lu kirim kemana itu manusia ?" tanya Tora Sudiro penasaran.

" mau tau ? " kata Minato meletakkan cangkirnya ke Meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah Hp dan memberikan Hp itu kepada satu orang satu Hp. " Baca tuh SMS dari Junpei " lanjut Minato.

Ketika itu para Guardian kita membaca SMS itu dengan seksama dan dengan serius, SMS itu berbunyi…

' _tolong jawab ini ! dimanakah manusia di tempatkan ? a. diotak c. di sekolah tetangga ? kalo anda tidak bisa jawab berarti anda dungu ! bye…_'

" OH DASAR ! JUNPEI GOBLOK !" teriak para guardian yang emosi dengan SMS itu.

**Souji DKK**

Souji ketika itu sedang memperbaiki sepeda dengan temannya yaitu si Bebe perancang professional di Day Class. Ketika itu setelah selesai memperbaiki tiba tiba Jam tangan bebe berbunyi dan tiba tiba Bebe ndorong si Souji keluar ruangan dan menguncinya ketika itu dengan Lebay Bebe Menlempar semua barang keluar dan ketika itu keluarlah..

" Agen 123 ! siap melindungi " dan dengan Lebaynya Bebe a.k.a Agen 123 itu langsung lari dengan lebay.

Ketika itu Souji langsung Sweatdrop melihat itu dan langsung berjalan di koridor sekolah yang lagi gelap kaya pas di rumah yang kaya di **Rule Of Rose** dan dengan Lebay juga itu tempat tiba tiba berubah jadi tempat kaya tempat rule of Rose ketika pas jam 12 malam. Ketika itu semua siswa di Day Class langsung berubah jadi manusia kaya di Rule of Rose. Ketika itu Souji langsung melongo bukan main melihat hal itu. Ternyata ruangan tersebut sudah dipenuhi dengan Persona User Level E…

" ASTAGA ! KOK HARI INI PERSONA USER NYA KOK BUANYAKK !?" teriak si Souji Shock melihat Persona User sebanyak itu.

" SOUJI !!! KOK Persona User Level E nya buanyak buanget ?" teriak Naoto sambil memukul para Persona User level E dengan tongkatnya.

" Heh !? masa ?" teriak Souji nggak percaya yang langsung ngeluarin Pistolnya kaya Minato.

" Nggak percaya ? tuh liat !" kata Naoto sambil Nunjuk yang lain yang udah Character Chance semua.

" hah !? beneran tuh Costumnya si lima Manusia beloon itu ?" kaya Souji sweatdrop ngeliat seragam nya kelima anggota Project pop itu.

Ketika itu, si Tika yang cewek sendiri pake baju ChearLeader dengan rumbai rumbai warna pink, sementara yang lain Satpam ada yang Polisi, anak SD dan anak TK. Dengan senjata aneh pula, yang Chearleader rumbai rumbai yang polisi dan Satpam pistol alias pentungan lain dengan anak SD dan TK cuman Lolipop * dilempar *.

" ah… Lupakan !" kata Souji bersiap siap " sebentar lagi mereka datang ! ayo, Naoto" perintah Souji

Bersambung

Maaf nggak lucu ! soal aku lagi serius latihan Bulu Tangkis supaya Naik Peringkat. * digebukin atlet bulu tangkis lain *


	6. Persona Knight part 6

ARGH ! gue terkena alias terinfeksi Virus Feny-san ! ( mau tau apa itu ? silahkan anda liat di blog saya ) kok AKU jadi suka Pairing…

**Rimahiko **( Rima X Nagihiko )

**Tadehiko **( Tadese X Nadeshiko )

**Kutau** ( KukaiXUtau )

**Daima **( DaichiXRima )

Ah, nanti aja itu kita urusin. Yang penting Ffnya dulu Dah ! * dipukuli *

Souji ketika itu langsung menghujani para persona user level E dengan tembakan pistolnya, dan ketika itu. Tiba tiba dari sebuah Cahaya terlihat seseorang berdiri disebuah lampu yang besar yang berdiri didepannya dan menciptakan sebuah bayangan. Orang itu ternyata tak lain tak bukan adalah…

" YOSSIE ! "teriak Yossie penuh percaya diri yang berdiri kaya Kukai dengan Jepit bentuk es Krim dan ia pun naik sebuah karpet yang aneh.

" HAH !?" kata seluruh anak disitu Shock sekali melihat Yossie dengan Guardian Charanya Sisi.

" HEH ! Jangan Begaya terus dong disitu ! Cepet Bantu kami DODOL !" teriak Yosuke yang pake Yosulet Jiraya a.k.a Sailor Jiraya.

" Oh.. Maaf ! soalnya Guardian Chara gue baru menetas !" kata Yossie PD sambil memperkenalkan Guardian charanya yang hampir mirip kaya Kukai tapi dengan warna dan bentuk serta lambang yang berbeda ( anda pasti bisa menebaknya ) " SISI ! ayo kita lakukan character Chance !" perintah Yossie yang membuat orang lain Sweatdrop.

" Ok !" dan Character Chance pun dimulai ketika selesai character chance Yossie yang semula pake baju Day Class sekarang berganti menjadi baju penjual mie di sekolah gue yang bener bener kaos oblong yang bolong dengan pita pink ( OMG ! ) " YOSSIELET ICE KRIM !" teriak Yossie PD dengan Sisi yang membuat orang lain Muntah.

" baiklah ! Serangan Beruntun ! HUJAN ES KRIM !" teriak Yossie dengan Pd lagi sambil memainkan baton yang dicuri dari si tika dan memainkannya dan lalu membawa Es Krim seperti ujan.

" LOH ! YOSSIE ! YANG BENER DONG KASIH ATTACK ! " teriak Souji yang kena Tekanan dengan sikap Yossie kepd an itu.

" eh, ini attacknya udah bener kale " kata Yossie membalas kalimat Souji tersebut.

" Ah,… udahlah, seenak mu dewe lah !" kata Souji keluar Bahasa Jawanya.

" T-U-N-G-G-U !" teriak seseorang dari balik sebuah Pintu, ketika pintu didobrak terlihatlah para Guardian Dari SD GekYosagami sebut saja Membernya…

Tadase

Nagihiko

Kukai

Ikuto ( XD woi ! XD * dibunuh ikuto lagi dan lagi dan lagi * )

Kairi

Tora Sudiro

Budi anduk

Ari untung ( ngapain mereka bertiga ? )

Amu

Nadesihiko

Utau ( XD lagi ! * dibunuh Utau lagi dan lagi dan lagi * )

Yaya

Rima

Dan sekali lagi pangeran…

" P-Pangeran ? " kata Tadase mendengar Autor bicara.

" GAWAT !" teriak semua Guardian…

loh ? eh !? YA TUHAN !!!!!! AKU LUPA !

" SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMANGGILKU PANGERAN !" teriak Tadase

ketika itu semua nya bergidik termasuk Autor sendiri karena kelakuan Tadase yang udah mulai kumat Raja penindas manusia sekarang…

" IT KING ! BUHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAH" kata Tadase sambil mengeluarkan tertawa jahatnya.

Akhirnya, Screan ini characternya harus menunggu sampe Tadase diam dan menyesali kesalahannya.

1 Jam Kemudian…

aduh, Belum selesai ! tunggu lagi okay ?

2 JAM kemudian

aduh… ngatuk gue ! Eh ! LU DISITU JANGAN PACARAN !

" sorry !" kata seorang penonton.

3 JAM KEMUDIAN

Zzzzzzz…… eh !? eh… masih belum selesai !

4 JAM KEMUDIAN

* semunya Doze Off *

KEESOKAN HARINYA TEPATNYA SAAT MALAM

WOI ! UDAH ! SELESAE BELUM !?. ketika itu Autor langsung menempeleng Tadase dan membuangnya kesungai kemudian dengan cantiknya dia langsung menggambil Batonnya Tika dan menyerangnya dengan seranagan Special supaya Tadase sadar.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! UDAH SADAR ! UDAH SADAR !" teriak Tadase ketakutan.

Bagus ! ayo lanjutkan lagi !….

Replay

Dan sekali lagi para Guardian Datang dan langsung berubah dengan Guardian Charanya. Kali ini Amu pake Amulet Heart dan Utau pake Seraphic Charm oh yeah ! *dilempar es batu dan batu * ha ha ha… Autor such evil ! * ditampar * mereka langsung menyerang para persona user level E tersebut. Dan pertarungan besar besaran langsung dimulai.

Night Class

Para siswa di Night Class nggak berada di Kelas mereka sekarang karena dengan seenaknya, mereka lagi memantau anak anak Day Class yang sedang bertarung denga Persona user level E. ketika itu Junpei yang lagi berdiri di atas atap bersama yang lainnya langsung dengan Sok turun ke bawa dengan gaya ala Kucing Garong ( MTZ !? )

" hey, Junpei kau mau apa ?" tanya yukari dengan nada menahan marah

" hehe… Minato ! aku beraksi dulu ya ? bye !" kata Junpei dengan Sok dan lalu mengeluarkan Trismagistus dan membawanya ke tempat anak anak Day Class bertarung.

" Minato ! kenapa kamu izinin ? " tanya Akihiko yang jengkel dengan kelakuan akihiko.

" aku cuman mau ngetes kemampuan Junpei selama ini !" kata Minato dengan tenang dengan keadaan saat itu ketika itu semuanya langsung terdiam saja mendengar penjelasan minato tersebut.

" well… mungkin ini menjadi tontonan yang menarik !" kata Shinjiro dengan gaya sok coolnya yang sepertinya dimiliki oleh akihiko, kayanya mereka ketukar Sifat…

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA !!! Shinjiro-sama keren " teriak Metis yang memandang Shijiro. Seketika itu gaya Cool Shinji langsung Rusak berat gara gara metis.

" kasihan Shinji…." Kata Mitsuru sweatdrop melihat Metis.

Ketika itu secara tidak sengaja, minato melihat tiga bintang Jatuh yang berwarna Ijo, ungu yang kemerahan dan Merah Maron turun dari langit dengan sebuah Kol yang Jatuh Bersama tiga buah bintang tersebut. Ketika itu Minato langsung berubah jadi sangat serius…

" YUKARI ! ayo ikut bersama ku pergi bersama Junpei !" kata Minato mendadak Berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" hah ? kenapa " tanya Yukari spontan kaget.

" Ini perintah ! semuanya ! tetap disini !" kata Minato.

ketika itu Minato dan Yukari langsung pergi menyusul Junpei dengan berlari, ketika itu semuanya langsung terdiam SERIBU bahasa melihat Sikap Minato tadi. Semenatar yang lain kebingungan kaya orang mau Mati Aegis malah khawatir dengan kelakuan Minato tersebut.

**Sementara itu.**

Minato dan yukari berhasil bertemu dengan Junpei yang masih berlari, akhirnya mereka langsung berlari bersama sama..

" eh, minato ! kenapa lu ikutan ?" tanya Junpei Heran

" tadi aku melihat Musuh ! " kata Minato serius.

" hah ? Musuh ? kok aku nggak liat ?" kata Yukari kebingungan sendiri dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Minato.

" mana aku tau ! yang penting musuhnya…." Sebelum Minato menyelesaikan kalimatnya mereka udah di jegat oleh tiga orang manusia yang sepertinya menginginkan mereka bertiga.

" APA !? kenapa mereka bisa…" kata Junpei terkejut dengan tiga orang tak dikenal itu.

" sudah aku duga ! STREGA !" teriak Minato ketika bilang 'Strega'

" hai, Minato sudah lama tak bertemu !" kata Takaya, pemimpin strega yang nggak pake Baju dengan mata warna kuning dengan tato aneh dibadannya.

" cih, aku kira kami sudah membereskan kalian !" kata Yukari sangat serius melihat Chidori, musuh bebuyutannya.

" hah ! kalian telah mengangap remeh kami !" kata Jin sambil mebetulkan Kaca matanya.

" cih…" kata Minato yang mengeluarkan pedang dari saku bajunya ( emangmuat ) dan menyerang takaya, sayangnya Jin langsung melindungi Takaya, dan serangan tersebut membuat kaca mata Jin Lepas dan seketika itu. Ketika Yukari mengeluarkan sebuah Kaca.

" OH MY GOD !" teriak Jin kegirangan ketika melihat Kaca tersebut dan merebutnya dari Yukari dan seketika itu dikepala Jin tiba tiba ada sebuah Jepit rambut berbentuk salib berwarna ijo ke tuaan. " ASTAGA1 ! AKU TAMPAN SEKALI ! YA TUHAN !* sniff * AKU TERALU TAMPAN ! AKU BENAR BENAR TAMPAN ! TAMPAN SEKALI !" puji Jin atas wajahnya sendiri dan membuat orang sekitarnya langsung sweatdrop abis abisan melihat hal tersebut.

" mulai deh…" kata Chidori yang langsung memainkan rambut merahnya itu. Secara tak sengaja Minato melukai wajah Chidori dan seketika itu. " KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! LUKAI AKU LAGI ! LUKAI ! OK ! LUKAI ! YANG LEBIH NIKMAT LAGI " teriak Chidori histeris dengan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

" astaga, ternyata sifat mereka telah berubah ya !" kata Yukari tertawa melihat sifat mereka dan membuat Junpei dan Minato Sweatdrop melihat dua manusia yang gila itu.

" minato, harus kita apakan mereka ?" tanya Junpei yang tengah Sweatdrop ketika itu.

" hm… kita tunggu…" ketika itu keluarlah tak lain tak bukan Kol Maniak… ADACHI

" YAH ! DATANG LAGI SATU ORANG ANEH !" teriak seseorang dari balik pohon tak lain tak bukan adalah… **KONATA IZUMI** yang pake Cosplay Hei dari Darker than Black.

" hah !?" teriak junpei dan Minato serta Yukari melihat Izumi.

" HAH ! AKU ADALAH HEIZUMI ! " teriak Izumi dengan PD ketika itu. Ketika itu sebuah aliran elect terkena oleh Izumi, Izumi kesetrum dan tiba tiba keluar lah Hei asli dengan seorang doll ya tak lain adalah bukan Yin loh, tapi other Souji ( hayo, ngertikan Maksudku ? bukan Shadows loh ya yang tau Vampire knight pasti udah ngerti apa maksudku * dipukuli * ).

" Brengsek KAU IZUMI KONATA !" teriak Hei yang langsung menghajar Izumi dengan benang dan pedang Electnya dan membuat semua orang sweatdrop 100 kecuali si other Souji itu.

Countine

Ah… jadi juga, udah banyak Parody yang banyak ya ! mugkin aku nanti tambah lagi !


	7. Persona Knight part 7

Kali ini, Parody apa lagi yang akan muncul ? donal Bebek ? ato kah yang lebih parah lagi ? romeoXJuliet ? Rozen Maiden ? ato yang lebih parah Buanget… Lucky Star OVA ? silahkan liat dan BACA FF ini untuk lebih Gila gilaan ! apalagi disini ada sedikit Pairing tentang Naoki dan Diamond * dilempar sampah *.

Other souji hanya terdiam melihat Hei dan Konata bersama beberapa orang lainnya, jika Other Souji dengan tatapan tidak peduli yang lainnya menatap Hei dan Heizumi dengan tatapan nggak enak sekali kaya orang melihat seseorang sedang melakukan hal yang dianggap tidak pantas oleh orang dewasa.

" Hey, kalian berdua ! udah nggak usah…"

" DIEM LO !" teriak Hei dan Heizumi ke Minato

" hey, Guys… What are you playing ?" tanya Minato ke Junpei dan Yukari yang tengah asik main PSP yang datang entah dari mana…

" Left 4 Dead !" kata Yukari dan Junpei secara bersamaan.

Dengan sedikit sweatdrop Minato langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke yang lain yaitu ke Jin dan Chidori serta si Gila Takaya untuk ngajak Duel. Sementara itu, Souji lagi apes dikejar Pesona user lvl E dia dikejar kejar di seluruh lorong sekolah. Untung aja itu sekolah, bukan Dorm kalo udah di Dorm beh… bisa BERABE nih. Ketika itu, dia menemukan sebuah ruangan ia memasuki Ruangan itu dan langsung menutupnya dan melihat seseorang tengah maen PS disana.

" NAOYA-SENPAI !?" teriak Souji melihat Naoya, ketua Day Class di sekolah tetangga GekYogami.

" hi ! anak buah kalian.. Naoki Karashima masih aku latih jadi anak SMA kaya kita !" kata Naoya tengah sibuk dengan Permainannya.

" hah ? bukannya pak Naoki itu umurnya udah 20-an ?" kata Souji spontan kaget.

" dia itu, menggunakan akte kelahiran seseorang ! " Kata Naoya sambil memperlihatkan Akte nya si Naoki. Ketika itu tiba tiba dengan Shock souji langsung….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." dengan Shock dan tiba tiba tanggannya melambai untuk mengajak teman temannya kecuali para Persona user level E masuk dan reaksi mereka…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa….." teriak Kanji sambil memegang kepalanya.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaa…." Teriak Naoto yang ada di depan souji nggak percaya…

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa…" teriak Yosuke yang matanya sambil kalap kalap karena dibelakangnya, si Chie teriak dibelakangnya tepat di Kuping nya sendiri.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaa.." teriak Chie yang paling keras dan yang lainnya ( termasuk guardian ) yang Shock melihat Akte kelahiran Naoki yang beratas namakan **Johei Kuzunoha XIV**.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak Naoya ikut ikutan.

Dan Akhirnya, Akte dan teriakan itu membuat Kanji Sukses Mimisan dan penuh lah darah kanji disitu karena melihat Akte kelahiran Johei Kuzunoha XIV. Semuanya teriak karena shock melihat akte itu dan tidak mempedulikan Musuhnya kembali termasuk Guardian yang Shock melihat itu Akte kelahiran.

" WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak Naoki yang langsung merampas Akte tersebut dan membawanya.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! AKTENYA !" teriak Naoya dan yang lainnya bersamaan.

" KEJAR NAOKI KEPARAT ITU !" teriak Chie dengan semangat.

Mereka emang udah 100% lupa ama Persona user lvl E nya dan menggejar Naoki yang tengah lari dengan 'Akte palsunya' tiba tiba Naoki bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang memiliki warna Rambut Hitam dengan ikat rambut berbentuk Intan karena dia melakukan Character Chance.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! KAMU !" teriak Diamond ke Naoki yang terjatuh.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!! WANITA INTAN !" teriak Naoki yang langsung berdiri.

" HEY ! DIAMOND ! AMBIL AKTENYA !" teriak berkomentar, Diamond langsung mencoba merebut 'akte' itu dari tangan Naoki tapi karena salah langkah jadi…

KEJADIAN KAYA AMU AND IKUTO PAS REBUTAN TELUR CLOVE ! LU TAU KAN ADEGAN ITU !?

' BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK'

Diamond jatuh ketanah dan ketika itu Naoki juga jatuh akan tetapi dia kaya ikuto pas itu loh… masa nggak tau ! * dilempar es batu, coklat, dll * muka mereka berdua langsung memerah ketika melihat satu sama lain ketika itu. Mata Diamond tidak bisa menutup, begitu pula dengan Naoki ketika itu juga. Tiba tiba aura disekeliling mereka dipenuhi intan berwarna Kuning ke pink pinkngan.

" kenapa dengan Aktemu ?" tanya diamond yang mulai berbicara ke Naoki.

" rahasia !" jawab Naoki yang masih dalam posisi yang sama dengan Diamond.

" JAUH HI DIA !" teriak Nadeshiko yang langsung mengambil Tombaknya dan… " SLASH AWAY !" teriak Nadeshiko yang langsung memotong apapun benda yang ada didepannya.

" ADUH ! KUMAT DEH !" teriak Tadase khawatir.

" Nadeshiko ! sadar !" teriak Nagihiko saudara kembar Nadeshiko.

" POTONG SAMPAI KECIL ! HAHAHAHA " teriak Nadeshiko mengincar Naoki yang sedang menghindar dari amukan Nadeshiko.

" Gila ! ini cewek apa bukan !" pikir Naoki dalam Hati sambil menghindar.

"WOI !." Teriak Diamond yang berteriak melalui mulutnya ketika itu suaranya seperti orang yang menggunakan Mic karena ikat rambutnya kini berganti dengan intan yang memiliki Sayap.

" WAAAAAAAAHHH !teriakan mu mengalahkan Chie, Diamond !" puji Yosuke ke Diamond.

" I won't Let you Hurt him !" teriak Diamond yang membuat para musuh Budek abis disitu.

" weh ! Diamond ! jangan teriak lagi !" kata Souji menutup telinganya yang langsung peka dengan teriakan Diamond itu.

Penasaran mengalahkan rasa sakit. Itulah yang dialami si Naoki sekarang mendengar kalimat si Diamond yang bikin dia penasaran kenapa dia mau bilang gitu untuk membelanya. Padahal, mereka baru saling kenal loh… ceilaaaaaaaaa *ditampar *

" Udah ! ini Adegan kita Cut dulu ! kita sekarang liat keadaan Night Class !" kata Naoya sok didepan mereka dan langsung mereka gebukin itu Naoya.

Minato, Yukari, and Junpei

Minato, Yukari dan Junpei yang hidungnya lagi mimisan karena suatu hal ( yaitu dipukul oleh si Yukari ketika main Left 4 Dead ) sekarang berjejer bersama Hei, Heiizumi dan Other Souji. sama halnya dengan Takya Lebay oye ! dengan Adachi, Jin dan Chidori. Kemudian dengan lebay, mereka semua mengangkat tanggannya kelawan masing masing dan…

" AKU MENANG !" teriak Minato dkk ketika tangan mereka menunjukan bentuk Gunting.

" JADI ! sebagai ketua aku menghukummu !" kata Minato yang tiba tiba ada Mahkota kaya pas tadase dipanggil P*****a*.

" aduh mulai lagi !" kata Yukari sweatdrop melihat Minato yang sifatnya langsung berubah 180 derajat celcius yang Cool jadi Raja yang menakutkan.

" Minato sadar dong !" kata Junpei dalam hati sambil gemeteran melihat sifat jahat Minato Arisato tersebut.

" PUKULAN ! KUCING !" teriak Minato yang lagi jadi 'Evil King Cat' disitu.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " teriak Takaya Dkk yang langsung hilang kaya team R disitu.

" HUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA " terdengar suara tertawa minato yang tebay saat itu. Ketika itu, Junpei dan yang lainnya langsung terdiam melihat Minato dan ketika itu Guardian Chara Minato langsung keluar. Dia hampir sama kaya Kiseki tapi dia memiliki rambut Biru dengan cape warna biru juga pokoke Blue deh….

" AYO MINATO ! KITA TAKLUKKAN DUNIA !" teriak Mikesi ke Minato yang udah 100% jadi Evil King cat.

" Hm… Menurut buku Personality Plus ini, Minato dikatagorikan ke… hm… Melankolis yang sempurna dan Koleris Kuat !" kata Hei sambil membaca buku Personality Plus yang datangnya entah dari mana dengan serius. Seketika itu semuanya langsung hening, hening, hening dan hening…

" NGGAK MUNGKIN !" teriak Junpei dan Heiizumi spontan yang membuat Yukari dan Hei jantungnya hampir copot.

" OWATA !" teriak Yuki yang datang entah dari mana dan langsung digebukin ama Minato karena dia nggak masuk daftar di FF ini * dibunuh *

" nggak mungkin Minato orang yang sifatnya kaya gitu ! " kata Junpei dengan sok Nggak percaya melihat isi buku tersebut.

" udah deh, Junpei… terima aja kenyataannya kalo Minato emag gitu ! apalagi kamu ini kan sebenarnya tipe Phlegmatis popular !" kata Yukari sok sambil menutup bukunya.

" DENGAR ! RAKYAT JELATA ! KALIAN TIDAK BOLEH MEMANGGIL KU PANGERAN ! KARENA AKU ADALAH RAJA !" teriak Minato yang spontan membuat empat orang lainnya kaget.

" siapa yang manggil lu raja ? GR !" kata Hei sambil memegang topengnya tersebut.

Tiba tiba aura Jahat nan raja Tadase itu pun Muncul dibelakang Hei yang langsung gemeteran tapi, para Main Character Toradora ( kecuali si Ami yang sok itu ) datang dengan merusakkan sebuah Pohon disitu.

" STOP ! " teriak Taiga dengan gaya super polisi ( ketika itu mereka semua pakai baju seragam sekolah mereka )

" T-Taiga…" kata Ryuuji berusaha menghentikan Taiga.

" AYO ! Kita hajar !" teriak Midori dengan Pd dan seketika membuat Ryuuji dan Yusaku gemeteran setengah Mati disitu.

Ketika itu semua orang disitu terlarut dengan keheningan karena melihat orang orang tersebut. Ketika itu, Minato yang masih dalam bentuk wujut jahat langsung maju dan menunjuk Ryuuji.

" SIAPA KALIAN ?" tanya raja Minato dengan tatapan sadis sekali dan ingin menguasai dunia.

" AKU, TAIGA !" teriak Taiga maju kedepan dan bergatilah si Taiga yang ditunjuk oleh Minato.

" BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBENTAK RAJA !" teriak Evil Minato lagi

" APA !? RAJA ? SEMBARANGAN SAJA KAU !" teriak Taiga yang berani.

" APA KAU BILANG PENDEK !?" teriak Evil Minato yang berjalan maju ke Taiga.

" APA !? AKU BILANG RAJA KECIL !" teriak Taiga tidak mau kalah dan berjalan maju ke arah evil Minato.

Dan pertengkaran mulut yang hebat pun tidak terelakkan mereka semua langsung terdiam melihat kelakuan si dua orang keras kepala tersebut. Penonton hanya terdiam saat itu, dan melihat pertengkaran dua orang tersebut.

Bersambung

HO HO HO ! bentar lagi gue ulangan ! HAHAHAHAHAH


	8. Persona Knight part 8

Toradora Muncul ? apalagi berikutnya ?

Minato dan Taiga mulai berdiri mau Bertarung, ketika itu Minato langsung mengangkat tangannya dan langsung ingin memukul taiga akan tetapi niatnya batal setelah melihat orang yang jalan santai memakai baju Power of Kaki ! HAHAHAHa untuk memperingati ulang tahun sesuatu yang ke 6 ! HAHAHAHAHAHA * dan aku dibunuh *.

" wah ! shukurlah ! untung nggak jadi !" kata Ruuji dalam Hati yang masih gemeteran.

Para orang jalan Santai itu pun selesai lewat. Ketika itu, niat Jahat Minato sebagai 'evil King cat' langsung mengangkat tangannya dan tiba tiba ada bayangan kucing yang mau memukul Taiga tapi…

" DAN SEKARANG PERMIRSA ! PERTUNJUKAN HEBAT DARI EVIL KING CAT !" teriak seorang pembawa acara The MASTER yang datang berserta sanak panggung dan juri segala.

" Loh ?! kok jadi THE MASTER ?" teriak Ryuuji protes.

" oalah ! dasar Autor gila !" teriak Junpei. Tiba tiba aja Hujan batu langsung mengenai si Junpei sampe dia tertanam kedalam.

" it been a While…" kata seseorang dibelakang mereka dan ketika itu mereka semua langsung menoleh dan " I know you shouldn't Waiting…. But I am Here Now " lanjut orang yang ternyata Aegis dengan tatapan jahat kaya Utau pas bertemu pertama kali ama Amu.

" GYAAAAAA !!! GAWAT ! Aegis juga berubah !" kata Yukari Shock ngeliat Mahkota yang di hiasi dengan Bunga di kepala Aegis.

" OH ! CELAKA ! NADESHIKO VERSI AEGIS !" teriak Hei shock melihat Aegis.

" Hheehehhehee…." Celoteh aegis yang lagi ketawa jahat sambil memegang sebilah Pedang Kuno yang Besar dan cukup mengeikan.

" Oh ! CELAKA !" teriak orang disitu kecuali minato , mereka langsung berlari kabur dari situ.

Aegis langsung mengangkat Pedangnya dan langsung menebaskannya kesegala arah kecuali Evil King Cat Minato yang menjadi bintang di acara The Master dengan penampilan Cat Hand Yang kaya Ikuto. Sementara yang lain dikejar kejar ama Evil Bloom Aegis Para Day Class sedang panik dengan suara teriakan Diamond yang nggak tau tiba tiba Ngamuk dan membuat Naoki melongo kaya sapi mau disembelih.

" GUYS ! AYO KITA LAKUKAN PEMILU ! KITA CONTRENG NOMOR 7 !" teriak Kanji yang masih mimisan ngeliat Foto para Caleg DPRD.

" WAH ! KANJI KAMU BERDARAH !" teriak Yosuke yang udah mulai Eyuh….. ama Kanji karena takut kalo Kanji itu beneran Gay.

" Aduh ! Guys ! sepertinya kita harus pisah jadi beberapa Kelompok deh !" usul Naoto yang berlari disamping Souji ( Cielah )

" Bener tuh ! aku setuju !" kata Budi Anduk yang berlari disamping Naoto.

" Tapi, Berapa kelompok ?" tanya Tadase dibelakang Budi Anduk.

" ah ! dua kelompok aja deh ! pake Kata sandi ! satu guardian satu SIT !" kata Souji yang panik.

" KALIAN TAK AKAN LARI !" Teriak Diamond yang mengeluarkan Jurus andalannya Devil Voice yang membuat semuanya langsung terhempas kedepan dan BRAK ! mereka semua keluar dari Jendela dan nacep ke Pohon ampe pingsan bersama Persona Lvl E yang langsung Keok alias K.O ! karena teriakan Diamond dan kemudia mereka musnah karena sudah PAGI.

Back to Night Class Group, Minato dan Aegis sudah sadar Dari Character Chancenya dan ketika itu mereka berdua langsung pergi ketempat sudut dan menghisap jempol disitu karena malu dengan kelakukan mereka sendiri saat Character Chance bersama Guardian Chara mereka yang tiba tiba menetas dari dalam hati mereka berdua. Ketika itu, Junpei, Hei, Yukari, Taigaa, Ryuuji, Yuusaku, Midori dan Heiizumi langsung bersembunyi dari balik pohon. Ketika itu, Hei ganti baju Night Uniform karena bajunya basah, dan Izumi pake Day Uniform karena basah juga.

" Mereka udah sadar ?" tanya Hei bisik bisik ke Yukari dan Junpei.

" Weh, mereka udah sadar ! tanda Mahkota ama Bunga sakuranya udah nggak ada ! dan ingat Hei, jangan panggil Minato dengan sebuat Pangeran dan Aegis dengan sebutan Putri ! nanti mereka kumat !" kata Yukari menelaskan dengan rinci.

" oh, aku mengerti !" kata Hei dan Izumi sambil mangut mangut ngerti.

Ketika itu, Izumi tiba tiba di tarik ama orang dari belakang dan langsung dibawa lari oleh seseorang dari Day Class karena mengira Izumi emang dari Day Class padahal. Izumi itu cuman Character yang numpang lewat di Chapter Sebelumnya dan autornya jadikan sebagai Main Character juga.

" WAH ! Izumi !" teriak Yukari, Junpei, dan Hei secara bersamaan melihat Izumi lenyap dari pandangan.

" Go ! Go !" kata Midori menyemangati orang yang menarik Izumi.

" M-Midori !" kata Ryuuji agak sweatdrop melihat Midori yang semangat sekali.

" eh !?" kata Minato dan Aegis tersentak kearah bagian gedung Day Class secara tiba tiba.

" weh !? Ada apa Minato ? Aegis ?" tanya Junpei penasaran melihat Minato dan Aegis yang melihat kearah Gedung Day class tepatnya di ruangan Kepala sekolah hidung panjang, Igor.

" Minato kau merasakannya ?" tanya Aegis serius ke Minato yang melihat kearah gedung dengan tatapan serius sekali.

" iya, itu pasti teman lama kita… _**Son of Sparda**_ !" kata Minato sangat serius dan langsung pergi dan situ bersama Aegis diikuti dengan Junpei, Hei dan Yukari karena bingung dengan kelakuan Minato.

sementara mereka pergi, Toradora! Kita langsung kebingungan dan langsung pergi kearah Day Class karena mereka mengangap kelas itu lebih normal dari pada Night Class yang mereka angap anak anak aneh yang memiliki kemampuan luar biasa sekali.

" ugh…"

Souji dan lainnya membuka mata saat mereka sedang melakukan acara Nyangkut di Pohon ketika Souji membuka mata dan matanya sudah jelas melihat sekeliling tempat Souji tidak sengaja melihat pria dengan rambut berwarna Putih dengan jaket Merah denga pistol dan pedang.

" OH MY GOD !" Kata Shouji Shock melihat orang itu.

" IT CAN BE REAL !" teriak Yosuke yang ternyata ngefans ama orang itu.

" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE !?" teriak Tora Sudiro yang langsung shock abis.

" MONCROT LO !" teriak Budi anduk dan Ari untung Shock juga.

" s-sejak kapan ? sejak kapan dia…" kata Tadase Shock sekali kaya abis ngeliat Hantu.

" YA TUHAN !" teriak Ikuto shock melihat orang itu

" GANTENG BANGET !" teriak Kanji yang spontan membuat semua orang yang nyangkut dipohon melihat kearahnya dengan ekspresi 'SUMPAH LO !?' kearahnya.

" yo ! boleh aku tanya dimana ruangan kepala sekolah ?" tanya pria itu.

" jalan aja terus lewat pintu masuk belok kanan trus kiri abis itu terus, trus ke kiri lagi dan kekanan, kanan, kiri, dan ke kanan liat pintu yang ada tulisan 'sexy Igor in here' masuk dan anda telah menemukan kantor Igor yang lebay !" kata Naoto ke orang itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

" oh, Makasih… anak anak pohon aneh !" kata pria itu yang langsung pergi dari situ dan membuat mereka semua Sakit Hati.

" APA KATAMU !?" teriak Nadeshiko yang langsung berubah menjadi kejam.

" Nadeshiko !" kata Tadase menenagkan Nadeshiko dengan senyuman tampannya.

Ketika itu, Nadeshiko langsung luluh dan tidak jadi Evil Nadeshiko yang sangat mengerikan. Ketika itu, para Day Class langsung berusaha untuk turun dari pohon ketika…

" hm…. Sudah aku duga !" kata Danny dari CSI NY tiba tiba mangkal disana dan membawa peralatan nan berat yang ia bawa untuk bertugas.

" kau benar Danny ! apalagi didukung dengan informasi dari seorang siswa disini !" kata Stella yang berjalan mendekati pohon tersebut, ketika itu semua nya langsung terdiam dan bingung. Ketika itu, Mac taylor pemimpin CSI NY datang dan meletakkan alatnya dibawah pohon dekat dirinya, Mac membuka Tas nya dan semua nya langsung tercengang dengan benda yang keluar dari Tas kerja Mac.

" Guardian…" kata Rise terjengang

" CHARA !?" teriak Tike Spontan melihat itu Guardian chara Mac yang terlihat seperti Detektif anak anak kaya Sherlock Home ( ato apa itu )

" hah ? Guardian chara ?" kata si Lisday kebingungan sendiri ketika ngambil alat untuk mengecheck DNA.

" Apaan tuh ?" tanya Sid yang Bawa Gergaji GEDE sekali ( sadis banget Sid )

" Hah ? Guardian chara ? mereka ngaur kali !" kata Mac berkeringat dingin ketika mendengar Guardian Chara.

" eh… Mereka ngeliat aku loh Mac !" kata Guardian Chara Mac yang duduk di bahu Mac yang lagi keringat dingin.

" iya, aku tau ! gue juga ngeliat guardian Chara mereka !" kata Mac berdiri sambil bisik bisik ke Guardian Charanya.

" wah, kalau gitu… aku mau memperkenalkan diriku dulu ah…" kata Guardian Chara Mac yang langsung terbang melayang ke depan para Day Class yang lagi tergantung. " Hello semua ! Namaku Justice ! Guardian Chara Mac Taylor yang lahir karena keingin Mac Taylor yang ingin menegakkan keadilan dan juga ingin membagi waktu dengan REED !" kata Justice dengan Pd ke Para Day Class dan Guardian serta guardian Chara mereka.

"……oh………" komentar para Day Class dan guardian serta guardian Chara mereka yang melotot melihat Justice yang mengeluarkan aura Positif dari pada Mac yang mukanya udah kelihatan Negatif (a dek ku yang bilang loh ).

" Ok ! Guys, Kita potong pohon ini dan periksa Mayatnya !" kata Hawkes sok jadi Leader.

" Mayat !?" teriak Day Class dan Guardian spontan ketika itu mereka pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kanji dan Gummy Mimisan karena Darahnya naik kekepala dan seketika itu semuanya langsung sweatdrop sekali.

Sementara itu

" ah… kau lagi ! kau mau menjadi guru di kelas Night Class lagi ?" tanya Igor sambil memakai Krim Pons di Hidungnya.

" iya, boleh kan !" kata orang itu duduk dimeja igor.

" hm… boleh tapi aku minta persetujuan…." Sebelum Igor menghabiskan kalimatnya, seseorang membuka pintu dan orang itu adalah…

" Minato Arisato, pemimpin Night Class… kau harus meminta persetujuanku ! Dante !" kata Minato serius yang menggebrak Pintu dengan keras sekali.

" hm… seperti biasa… ketua Night class yang dingin !" kata Dante yang berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Minato.

ketika itu, perang dingin dimulai seakan terbawa suasana. Igor tiba tiba kedingin karena suasanan nan horror dan dingin sedingin es batu yang dimasukin lemari es.

Bersambung


	9. Persona Knight part 9

Yo ! gimana pemilunya ? pilih siapa ? Golkar ? HAHAHAHAH ! * dibunuh partai lain * belakangan ini aku suka lupa naro Disclaimer ( iyakan ? ) karena itu kali ini aku akan meletakkan Disclaimer ( m-meletakan ? )

Disclaimer : Parody cerita disini bukan punya gue ! kalo punya gue ! akan aku nikahi itu Ikuto ama Minato trus Souji abis itu Bla bla bla * digebukin *

Salary : I know that ! LOL * dibunuh Nadeshiko *

Igor melihat kedua orang yang keren nan gagah dan ganteng sedang manatap satu sama lain karena 'sesuatu' pernah terjadi diantara mereka berdua sampai mereka jadi musuh sekarang. Bukan karena pengalaman buruk ketika Dante jadi guru, tapi itu karena masalah pribadi… PERSONAL ! okay ? * dibunuh *. Ketika itu, Minato mulai berjalan mengelilingi Dante dan melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" tak akan aku biarkan kau lolos lagi !" kata Minato sangat serius melihat Dante.

" hah ! tenang aku akan lolos !" kata Dante tersenyum tenang ketika Minato mengitarinya,

" sebenarnya aku bisa saja aku membunuhmu ketika itu, hei… kau harus hati hati sekarang kalau mau jadi guru di Night Class…" kata Minato yang berdiri dibelakang Dante tiba tiba.

"hm… tenang saja ! aku akan jadi guru di Day Class ! kau tau Naoki ? diakan anak umur 17 tahun jadi aku akan menggantikkannya !" kata Dante dengan jelas.

" kalau begitu, semoga beruntung !" kata Minato meninggalkan ruangan.

Sesaat setelah itu, Dante berbalik melihat Igor yang ternyata udah beku kaya dimasukin di lemari es saat itu. Dengan santai dia mulai melihat jendela luar dan melihat para Day class yang lagi di evakuasi ama CSI. Ia melihat Mac taylor bersama Justice lagi meriksa barang bukti atas pembunuhan Kanji Tatsumi ( sorry guys, dia harus cabut ) dengan motif pembunuhan, Cemburu seperti Ryan.

" hm… Kenapa orang dewasa punya guardian chara ?" kata Dante heran dalam hati melihat keajaaiban Mac.

Sementara itu

Pemakaman kanji pun dimulai, yang hadir cuman anak anak Day Class yang SID, dengan Guardian, Toradora!, Project pop ( yang gummynya berada dikursi roda dengan wajah abis dipukuli orang ) dan lain lainnya. Mereka memasang muka memelas akan kematian si Gay Kanji. Bahkan dinisannya tertulis..

' _Untung kau pergi, Kanji ! tidak akan ada yang membuat kami takut ketika malam ! kami tak akan merindukanmu ! bye, JACK ASS !_'

ketika itu, Para cewek menangis sedih dan para cowok tertawa senang karena Kanji telah pergi * digebukin *.

" kita disini, karena mengantar tubuh si Gay, Kanji tatsumi ke tempat peristiratan terakhirnya ! tapi, sebelum itu…. SIAPA YANG MAU PESAN MAKANAN DI RESTORAN KUBURAN ? MURAH ! ADA ES BEYE, JUS DUR, MIE GAWATI, SOP KALLA, SUP YOSO, BAKAR TANJUNG DAN MENU SPRCIAL BAKPAU ZIBOWO ! SILAHKAN PESAN ! MURAH KOK ! CUMAN 8 RIBU SATU PORSI!" teriak pendeta ketika itu semuanya langsung menendang pak pendeta dan ketika itu, semuanya langsung menjadikan Ence bagus yang mereka tarik dari sketsa EXTRAVAGANSA jadi pendeta.

" kita berkumpul disini untuk mengenang aura orang nggak penting disini dan bla bla bla bla" kata ence bagus memimpin pemakaman, selama ence bagus berbicara, semakin banyak anak yang tidur karena kalimatnya. Dan ketika itu setelah Kanji dikuburkan mereka semua langsung pulang ke asrama bersama Ence juga yang memutuskan jadi murid disekolah itu.

Night Class

Minato berada di sebuah atap di Night Class Dorm, ketika itu dia duduk kaya seorang super hero yang sedang melihat keadaan kota. Ditegah tengah itu, saat dia melihat 'CSI' dia tidak sengaja dikejutkan oleh Human Touch ( ato apa itu yang api ) yang datang di belakangnya.

" WOA !" teriak Minato kaget.

" hey, Easy Man ! sorry !tapi, itu tempatku !" kata nya dengan sok

" oh, Maaf… bagaimana kalau kita duduk berdua disini !" usul Minato yang berdiri

" ide bagus !" kata Human Touch

mereka berdua langsung menyusun bagaimana cara supaya mereka berdua bisa duduk disitu. Saat itu, sudah berbagai cara mereka coba tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya mereka berdiri diatapnya.

" yo, sorry ! " kata Minato minta maaf.

" ah… tak apa apa ! ngomong ngomong siapa kau ? aku Human Touch ! kekuatanku adalah api" kata nya dengan sok lagi.

" oh, namaku Minato arisato. Penguna persona Lvl A dan ketua Dorm Night Class !" kata Minato tersenyum

" wow ! keren! Ketua Dorm ! ngomong ngomong, kamu mau melihat kekuatan ku ?" tanya Human Touch

" ok ! aku mau lihat ! " kata Minato semangat

" bisa kau Mudur ?"

Minato mundur dan ketika itu Human touch memperlihatkan kekuatannya. Tubunya penuh dengan api, dan ketika itu Minato mulai tercengang dengan itu. Tapi tiba tiba, Human Touch kepanasan dan langsung jatuh dari atap dan membuat Minato tercengang lagi.

" weh, gila tuh orang ! gue tephone CSI lagi ah !"

Minato langsung membuka Hpnya dan langsung memanggil CSI dari suatu tempat yang panas dengan wanita wanita berbikini dipantai LOL.

**2 jam kemudian**

" Menarik!" kata seorang pria berkacama yang tampak Cool.

" yo ! H !" kata Minato yang langsung berjalan mendekatinya.

" oh, Minato…" kata Hartio Cain, kepala CSI Miami yang tampak sangat cool ketika membuka kaca matanya.

" jadi, kenapa ?" tanya Minato penasaran

" dia tewas terpanggang !" kata Hartio

ketika itu Minato terdiam dan tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bersembunyi di Jasnya. Matanya tertuju ke belakang jas dan tiba tiba dia mendapati kenyataan bahwa…

" Hartio… kamu punya Guardian Chara ya ?" tanya Minato nggak percaya.

Ketika itu Hartio langsung tersentak dan langsung mangap karena Minato tau rahasianya. Guardian Chara Hartio keluar dengan pakaian yang menyerupai Haritio dengan Kaca mata item.

" selamat siang… namaku, Truth ! aku guardian Chara Haritio yang menampakan betapa lembutnya Haritio dan ingin melindungi anaknya…" kata Truth.

Ketika itu Minato langsung terdiam dan langsung menelphone Hpnya dan langsung bertanya soal Mac taylor dan soal Guardian Charanya.

" APA !? MAC JUGA PUNYA !? " teriak Minato Shock

" beneran kak !" kata Souji di Handpone Minato. ketika itu Minato langsung mangap dan menyuruh Guardian charanya ngeliat keadaan si Gil di Las Vegas.

Di Las Vegas

Ketika itu Miseki melihat Gil dengan sebuah Guardian Charanya yang terlihat Serius dan lagi dimanjakan ama Gil dengan memberinya makanan kesukaan Gil dan Guardian Charanya.

" GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!" teriak Miteki Shock dengan Guardian Chara gil yang pake baju orang LV yang modis dan keren dengan kaca mata ber min dengan jas lucu.

" APA ITU !?" teriak Gil ikut shock mendengar Miteki teriak " LAW ! CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION !" teriak Gil memerintah Guardian Charanya.

" MY HEART ! UNLOCK !" Ketika itu Gil berubah menjadi seorang penyanyi musik Country dengan warna Hijau dan dengan Mic yang dia pegang " Chara Nori ! evidence Eater !" ketika itu, Gil menggunakan seragam kepolisian LV yang lengkap dengan lambing kaca pembesar di topinya. " BERSIAPLAH KAU ! " teriak Gil mengeluarkan senjatanya, gil langsung mengangkat senjatanya dan… " HOROSCOP EVIDENCE!" serentak dengan teriakan itu, keluarlah beberapa alat CSI yang langsung mengejar Miteki sampai dia kabur ke pelukan Minato dan dikejar ama Gil.

Kembali ke Daerah Jepang…

" Haritio… kau ternyata punya rahasia juga !" kata Minato sweatdrop melihat wajah Haritio yang merah karena malu rahasianya ketahuan.

" setiap orang punya rahasia !" kata Haritio yang mencoba stay cool.

" iya aku setuju !" kata Minato sedikit masih sweatdrop dengan tetap Stay cool juga karena dia lagi jaim kalo ketemu ama Haritio.

" hm… ? aku merasakan sesuatu !" kata Haritio waspada sambil melihat kearah timur ( karena aku tidak tau di mana letak LV di Jepang jadi gue sembarang )

" eh !?"

" TRUTH ! CHARACTER CHANGE !" teriak Haritio memerintah, seketika Kacamata Haritio berubah menjadi 100% kacamata Item yang cool sekali dan membuat Haritio tambah cool dan lincah dalam berbagai olah raga dan dalam mendeteksi Musuh dan menjilat orang serta mencium bau ! ( M-Menjilat ? maaf Haritio san ! * ditembak * )

" Kenapa sih ?" tanya Minato kebingunggan.

" MINATO ! ADA YANG DATANG ! MENUNDUK !" perintah Haritio, Minato dan Haritio menunduk dari sebuah serangan alat alat CSI yang dilemparkan oleh…

" EVIDENCE EATER!" teriak Gil yang lagi Character Transformation.

Ketika itu Minato langsung terdiam seribu bahasa karena melihat Character Transformation si Gil ketika itu, Mac datang kesana bersama Souji yang abis dari pemakaman yang langsung datang kesitu dengan wajah serius sekali,

" ah ! KENAPA DENGAN KALIAN SEMUA MELAKUKAN PERTEMUAN RAHASIA ! LU MAU JADI (alm) KANJI !? JADI GAY !?" protes si Mac ketika baru datang.

" nggak…" kata mereka bertiga santai menerima kalimat si Mac

" beneran ? ah… kalau gitu… AYO KITA SELESAIKAN MASALAH KITA !" teriak Mac yang langsung memanggil Guardian Charanya " MY HEART UNLOCK !" ketika itu Mac langsung berubah ama Justic menjadi…" CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION BLACK ROCK SHOOTER !" teriak Mac yang menggunakan pakaian Serif new York dengan lambang Pistol laras panjang dan membawa pistol yang GEDE BUANGET DITANGGAN SAMPAI HARUS DIA BERLUTUT UNTUK MENEMBAKANNYA ( dan sedikit catatan itu sangat mematikan )

" SUDAH AKU DUGA !!" teriak Haritio " MY HEART UNLOCK !" teriak Haritio yang langsung Character Chance ama Truth " COOLEST DADDY !" ketika itu Haritio memakai Kacamata hitam yang cool dengan serif Miami.

" APA !? AKU TAK MAU KALAH !" teriak Minato semangat " FROM MY VERY OWN HEART UNLOCK !" ketika itu sebuah Gembok bercahaya kaya pas Ikuto Transformation, tapi disini… Gemboknya warna Biru ia Melakukan Character Chance dengan Miteki dan berubah menjadi "CHARMING KING !" ia memakai baju bangsawan yang keren dengan membawa tongkat kebangsawanan dan mahkota raja.

" AKU TIDAK MAU KALAH ! GUYS ! AYO CHARACTER CHANCE !" teriak Souji ke anak anak Day Class dan Guardia yang tiba tiba datang dan mereka semua melakukan Character Chance.

" form my very own heart… UNLOCK !" teriak Naoto yang berubah dengan Guardian Charanya dengan bantuan Gembok hatinya yang harus dibuka oleh Souji dan menjadi " DETECTIF PRINCESS "

" FROM MY VERY OWN HEART UNLOCK !" teriak Souji, sama kaya si Minato tapi dia kunci yang kuncinya berpasangan dengan Naoto yang udah berubah menjadi 'Detektif Princess' dan dia berubah dengan Jiji menjadi " The Truth Owner !"

" Baiklah !" teriak Aegis tersenyum licik dengan para pengikut Night Class dibelakang " CHARACTER CHANCE GUYS !" teriak Aegis memerintah

" form my very own heart….UNLOCK !" teriak Aegis yang berubah dengan Guardian Charanya dengan bantuan Kunci yang bisa membuka Gembok Minato dan berubah menjadi " Princess Angel"

dan perang dimulai… ketika itu ditengah perang itu tiba tiba datang ryan ( tambahkan Sofian pratama ) yang langsung memenggal kepala seseorang dengan sebuah piso yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah… Teddie

" Stupit people harus mati! HAHAHAHAHA " teriaknya

" HAWT !?"

Bersambung

Kok, aku melancong yang ceritanya ? kaya nya ini cerita panjang deh ! gimana menurut mu ?


	10. Persona Knight part 10

Hahahahahha ! hahahahaha GUE ABIS NGELIAT FFNYA SI RYU ! SAINGAN CINTAKU ! KARENA AKU JUGA SUKA AMA RYU… *senyum incconect tapi kaya nantang * oh iya… Ryu… aku pinjem parody soal Pengetahuan ya ? Makasih * dibunuh * ngomong ngomong soal CSI ! silahkan liat Cerita 'terlama' gue ini dia .net/s/4835084/1/CSI_NY_apanya_yang_CSI

Jangan lupa di Reviews okay ?

Disclaimer : KYAAAAAAAAA !!! kalo aku punya semua Parody ini akan aku nikahi Mac, Haritio , dan Gil ! dan akan aku bunuh Ray !

Semuanya terdiam melihat Ryan ( sofian pratama ) yang sudah membunuh Teddie, dan satu lagi… salah satu murid Day Class harus mati di tanggan Ryan ( sofian Pratama )

" THE STUPIT PEOPLE HARUS MATI GHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Teriak Ryan ( sofin pratama ) dengan jahat.

" TUNGGU DULU !" teriak Mitsuru yang udah berubah jadi 'execution Empress' dengan tegas.

" KAMI MEMENTINGKAN FAKTOR ILMU DISINI !" tambah Akihiko yang jadi 'Protein Emperor'

" SEPERTI !" lanjut shinjiro yang jadi 'RiceCooker man'

" Pendidikan Teknologi. " lanjut Metis lagi yang jadi ' sexy project girl'

**Illustrasi :**

Mac ( Black Rock shooter ) : nah, Ken ! ini apa ? ( nunjuk Laptop )

Ken ( Sweaty Orange Blender ) : ah ! ITU TANKTOP!

Mitsuru ( Execution Empress ) : ( membunyikan Jarinya )

Back normal

" ASAH OTAK !" teriak Yukari yang berubah jadi 'Ugly persona Girl'

**Illustrasi :**

Junpei ( Fool Bird Boy ) : hmm…. Haritio ! aku mau tanya… apa nama Band yang menyanyikan Lagu 'puspa' ?

Haritio ( Coolest Daddy ) : es teh dua gelas !

Tika ( Broke Cheerleader ) : APA LO MAU ES TEH GUE ? ( dan kemudian nonjok Harito dan Junpei )

**Back normal : **

" Pendidikan JASMANI !" teriak Ken yang jadi 'Sweaty Orange Blender'

**Ilustrasi :**

Fuuka ( bad ricecooker ) : jadi… biarkan saja pangeran yang bertarung…

Minato ( Charming King ) : Pangeran !?

Aegis ( Princess Angel ) : Bertarung !?

Gil ( Evident Eater ) : GAWAT !

Minato and Aegis ( Minato : Evil King Cat , Aegis : Evil Flower Princess ) : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH ( minato merusakkan barang dengan tongkat kerajaan, Aegis merusakan barang dengan pedang samurai )

**Back normal :**

" Pendidikan Seni dan Budaya !" kata fuuka yang jadi 'Bad Ricecooker'

**Iilustrasi :**

Souji ( The Truth Owner ) : ( gemetaran ) Biar Nanako yang nyanyi !

Chie ( Bruce lee Girl ) : ( gemeteran )… I-…iya !

Yosuke ( sailor Jiraya ) : ( gemeteran ) setuju !

Nanako ( Devil Singer ) : ( mulai menyanyi ) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Ketika itu semuanya langsung budek dan gedung semua runtuh

**Back to normal: **

" ya….itu sangat mengerikan…" kata souji Gemeteran karena ada di sebelah Nanako yang jadi 'Devil Singer' yang datang entah dari mana.

" HAH! Kalian melupakan satu Faktor !" kata Ryan ( sofian pratama ) yang megang Lingis GEDE Buanget.

" apa ?" tanya mereka semua penasaran

" Faktor Aritmatika !" kata Ryan ( sofian pratama ) yang langsung menunjuk para ilustrasionnya

**Ilustrasi :**

Feny ( Error Kid ) : 1+1 berapa ?

Daniel ( cap Champion ) : 2 !

Feny ( Error Kid ) : 6X6-36 ! samadengan ?

Yang laen : Nggak tau !

Feny ( Error Kid ) : AH ! 'Gila kalian ! MAKANYA MINUM TOLAK ANGIN PAKE ES BEYE !

Yang laen : iya, bu……. ( minum tolak angin )

**Back Normal :**

" HAHAHAHAH ! Stupit people must Die !" teriak Ryan tertawa Jahat

" TUNGGU !" kata seseorang yang tiba tiba datang dari kepulan asap

" H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H—H-H-H-H-H-H-H-" kata Minato melihat orang yang keluar dari asap itu

" Siapa ?" tanya yang laen penasaran

" HOUSE !" teriak Minato

" APA RUMAH !?" teriak yang lain spontan

" DASAR ANAK ANAK KURANG AJAR !" kata orang yang disebut House yang melakukan Character Chance jadi 'Crazy doctor'

" Hey, Rumah ngapain kau !?" tanya Mac yang menahan rasa sakit abis digampar House

" dengar, aku ini memang gila. Tapi aku sudah mendaftar jadi murit Night Class !" kata House Pd

" APA !?"teriak semuanya karena spontan mendengar kalimat House.

" beneran ?" kata Minato

" Suer ! aku didaftarin ama Naoya ! iyakan Naoya ?"tanya nya ke Naoya yang langsung gemeteran 100 derajat

" iya, memang… hey ! ada Shin dkk ama Tatsuya…" kata Naoya mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

" eh !? aku tak mengira kalau mereka akan datang !" kata Diamond kaget melihat Shin dkk ama Tatsuya Dkk

ditengah tengah perjalanan nan lebay itu, Ryan langsung membunuh para Stupit people yaitu :

Junpei

Yosuke

Gummy

Ketika acaranya selesai, mereka langsung melihat mayat tiga orang itu dan dengan lebay…

" JUNPEI !"

" YOSUKE!"

" GUMMY!"

teriak mereka lebay dan menghampiri tiga mayat itu dan langsung melakukan penguburan MASAL

" disini kita ada disini untuk mengenang jasa para empat orang yang dibunuh Ryan ( sofian pratama ) yang gila karena mereka emang bodoh.. bla bla bala" lanjut Haritio memimpin upacara kematian tiga orang itu. Ketika itu tertera Nisa dengan tulisan

' _udah pergi aja lo ! mati aja lo !_'

" mereka teralu muda !" kata Minato berbela sungkawa dengan kematian empat orang itu.

" setuju !" kata Aegis yang berdiri disebelahnya.

" tapi.. sebagai seorang raja… aku tak bisa melindungi anak buah ku !" kata Minato sedikit kesal kehilangan sahabatnya.

" sabar…raja" kata Aegis

" Dasar… ryan ( sofian pratama ) Biadab, Sudah telah membuat pujaan hati Junpei jadi Cyborc dioprasi jadi wanita pula !" kata Minato marah dengan berapi api…

" Oi… sadar raja.." kata Akihiko ama Shinjiro sampe nangis ketakutan.

Flash Back

Ketika itu, ketika Junpei dan Minato sedang berburu persona lvl E mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan power rangers JJ

" hah !? siapa kamu ?" tanya Minato ke power rangers itu.

" namaku ? NAMAKU V-3 !" teriaknya dan bergaya dengan ala power rangersnya

"A-Apa !?" teriak Junpei tidak percaya

" k-Kenapa junpei kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Minato tidak percaya dan berkeringat dingin kaya Junpei

" dia itukan Fitri, mantan pacarku yang pernah menolak lamaranku !" kata Junpei, ketika itu Junpei langsung dipukul ama Minato yang geram dan berteriak.

" TULISANNYA ITU V AMA TIGA BODOK!" kata Minato stress ama Junpei.

" hah ! kalian buang buang waktu ! Jurus BULU IDUNG !" teriak v-3 yang langsung menyerang mereka.

" HOLY CROWN !" teriak Minato yang langsung meninju V-3 dengan tongkat kerajaannya.

" Jurus TENDANGAN RASA SAKIT 1000 TAHUN !" teriak Junpei yang menendang si V-3 jauh sekali.

Ketika itu topeng V-3 kebuka dan…

"d-dia laki laki !" teriak Junpei shock melihat V-3 "dasar persona user lvl E Biadab ! udah diubah jadi Cyborc di oprasi jadi lelaki pula !" lanjut Junpei berapi api dengan marah yang berkobar kobar.

" Oi, Sadar Junpei !" kata V-3 ama Minato gemeteran melihat Junpei yang menakutkan sekali.

**Back Normal :**

" Grr…." Geram si Minato kaya kucing ketika mengingat kejadian itu dan meninggalkan upacara tersebut karena upacaranya telah selesai.

Ketika selesai, Day Class dan Night Class kembali ke Asramah. Para CSI Header mengungkap bukti bukti dengan timnya dan melakukan Character Chance dengan Guardian Mereka masing masing. Minato yang langsung nyambet kekantornya langsung menulis surat untuk Keluarga Junpei dan menyampaikan sebuah Kabar buruk bagi keluarga junpei.

_Dear Lori Family,_

_Maaf jika saya Ketua Night Class, Minato Arisato memberikan kabar buruk. Bukan sekedar kabar buruk. Anak anda Junpei Lori, Meninggal dibunuh Ryan ( sofian pratama ) jagal dari SMP 4 penerus Ryan Jagal dari jombang Indonesia. Dia terbunuh karena Ryan ( sofian Pratama ) menganggap Stupit people harus mati dan Ryan ( sofian pratama ) memang tepat memilih Korban. Karena junpei itu memiliki status kebodohannya sudah melampau Batas kewajaran ! udah ya Bye !_

Minato langsung menggirimnya dengan Pos Burung hantu ( muahahahahahah a) milik Harry tetapi, apes buat burung itu, dia harus mengadakan acara ketabrak mobil ( burung hantu yang lain ) didalam perjalanan. Minato yang nggak ada kerjaan itu kedatangan Shin Kanzato dan Tatsuya Shou kekantor.

Bersambung


	11. Persona Knight part 11

New Parody Guys, dan ini tambah gila gilaan lagi !

Disclaimer : KYAAAAAAAAA !!! kalo aku punya semua Parody ini akan aku nikahi Mac, Haritio , dan Gil ! dan akan aku bunuh Ray !

Shin yang duduk di samping Tatsuya langsung ngomong soal guru baru di Day class…

" jadi…" kata Shin so Serius

" apaan ?" tanya Minato sok incconcet

" hm… Nggak jadi ! gue mau keluar !" kata Shin ama tatsuya yang langsung bikin Minato sweatdrop.

Day Class

Semenjak kematian Teddie, dan Yosuke, semua anak error itu langsung kelas menjadi senyap dan diam, para Toradora kid hanya dia dikelas itu samapi seketika pintu terbuka dan…

" Selamat pagi !" kata seorang pria yang mereka kenal

" Lo !" teriak Souji menunjuk pria itu.

" lo !" teriak orang itu ikut ikutan.

" Dante Sparda ! ngapain lo disekolah ini ! your uniform ! * gaps * it can't be !" teriak Souji shock

" ya, aku jadi guru disini !" teriaknya.

Seperti tersambar petir para Day class langsung tak bisa menerima kenyataan. Dante langsung berjalan di kursinya, mengambil absen Day class dan mulai mengabsen.

" Taiga !" teriak Dante mengabsen Taiga

" iya, Pak…" kata Taiga untuk pertama kali ini gemeteran takut.

" kamu Manusia atau Hewan ?" tanya Dante menahan tawanya.

" hah ? maksudnya apa ?" tanya Taiga kebingungan.

" nggak, lucu aja nama lu kaya nama hewan, Macan !" katanya sambil masih menahan tawanya " so, kamu manusia ato Hewan ?" tanya Dante

" m-manusia, pak !" kata Taiga gemeteran.

" KURANG KERAS !" teriak Dante untuk menyemangati Taiga tapi di salah dikira ama Day Class.

" MANUSIA, PAK !" teriak Taiga, dan ketika itu Satu kelas hening karena teriakan Dante yang sebelumnya.

Akhirnyanya, Nightmare Day Class sudah terjawab. Guru baru nan gila, jahat, dan mesum * dibunuh dante * berada di kelas mereka yang dulu damai kecuali sebelum Naoki pindah ke Guardian kelas khusus untuk anak SD bersama Diamond.

Night Class Dorm

Sejak kematian si Junpei, Fuuka jadi sering melamun dengan tatapan kosong, para Day Class sering meratikan si Fuuka yang memiliki tatapan kosong.

" weh, Fuuka itu kenapa ?" tanya Yukari ke Mitsuru.

" hm… aku juga tidak tau… tapi…." Kata Mitsuru sambil menggambil Hp Black Berry dan menelpone seseorang dan ketika itu " APA ? " teriak Mitsuru

" kenapa Mitsuru-senpai ?" tanya Yukari penasaran

" Fuuka ternyata kena penyakit Schizophrenia ! " kata Mitsuru

'Pletar!' seperti disambar petir yang berstatus masih Zio di malam jumat kliwon Yukari, Ken, Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Metis yang mendengarnya langsung mengangap Ryan ( sofian pratama ) mau menggal kepala mereka. karena… Penderita Schizophrenia sering mengalami delusi tentang identita personal, keadaan sekitar atau masyarakat, dan punya penyakit mental. Kalau di masyarakat awan, secara salah Kaprah, penderita schizophrenia dikatakan sebagai orang yang punya lebih dari satu kepribadian dalam dirinya ( menutup buku kedokteran milik seseorang yang gue kenal *gue langsung senyum lebar sampe gigi kelihatan dengan sok incconect ama Kak Riza dan meletakkan buku ke rak * )

" Schizophrenia ?" kata Akihiko mulai angkat bicara.

" iya, dari tadi dia bengong, ketawa diri, nangis diri, dan melakukan hal gila !" kata Shinjiro dengan suara pelan sekali ke Akihiko.

" kan Schizophrenia adalah orang yang punya kepribadian Ganda !" kata Metis bisik bisik sambil gemeteran.

" sebenarnya… aku bukan punya kepribadian ganda !" kata Fuuka ke yang lain yang masih normal.

" Alhamdulilah ! terima kasih tuhan ! terima kasih !" kata enam orang anak Day Class yang udah mau bersujud sujud shukur ke tuhan.

" TAPI GUE PUNYA TIGA !" kata Fukka

'DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!' enam anak Day class itu langsung kaya disambar petir berstandar yang paling tinggi ( yang punya si Thor ) di Malam Jumaat Kliwon yang bener bener serem dan di mutilasi ama Ryan ( sofian pratama ) disitu mendengar kalimat Fuuka. Mereka langsung lirik lirik cari senjata pemungkas ( kecuali Akihiko yang senjatanya adalah pukulan ) kalo si Fuuka kumat dan mencekik menatap mereka seakan ingin membunuh mereka satu per satu ternyata di hati mereka, mereka udah siap siap teriak dan membawa sedotan atau kertas Koran yang ada didekat mereka kaya gini…" mundur lo Fuk ! GUE PUNYA SEDOTAN ! AWAS ! MUNDUR LO !" itu kalo yang pake sedotan kalo Koran " mundur lo fuk ! AWAS ! GUE PUNYA KERTAS KORAN UKURAN 4A ! MUNDUR LO !" jika Fuuka kumat dan menyerang mereka.

Back to Day Class

Ketika itu, semua anak Day Class sedang belajar mereka tengah menjawab pertannyaan yang nggak nyambung sekali yang diberikan si Dante, yang bikin mereka mau muntah dan soalnya adalah…

1. Kenapa kalo orang makan cabe, cabenya suka nyelip digigi ?

2. Kenapa seekor kucing bernama Noodle kok nggak pernah punya ekspresi ?

ketika itu, Naoto dan Souji yang 'TERALU PINTAR' menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama seperti dengan cara penulisan yang berbeda dan nggak bisa dicontek ama orang lain dan jawaban mereka adalah…

**Versi Naoto untuk jawaban soal no 1** : Fenomena cabe nyelip digigi itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sebuah penyakit. Ya, nama penyakit ini di dunia kedokteran adalah **Cabetitis nyelips**. Biasanya orang yang mengidap penyakit ini tidak tau gejala gelaja awalnya hingga udah masuk stadium akhir. Kalo ada cabe yang nyelip digigi, itu sudah masuk stadium 4. kalo udah masuk Stadium 4 susah sekali untuk disembuhkan. Tapi, jika masih dalam stadium sati ( masih biji cabe yang nyelip ), pasien bisa diobati dengan cara meminum aspal ( cabe nya hilang, giginya hilang juga ! ). Koknon, jika tidak segera diobati, bisa semakin parah. Contoh seperti kasus Siberia, ada orang yang bahkan penyakitnya berkembang menjadi Bangkutitis nyelip, cirri cirinya adalah ketika seseorang makan cabe tanpa sadar dimulutnya udah nyelip bangku.

**Versi Souji untuk jawaban soal no 2** : Ini jelas pemilik kucingnya yang salah !. Kucing malah dikasih nama makanan, ya stress lah!coba kalo itu mamanya orang itu kasih nama dia Combro ato pete ijo, pasti itu orang bete. Bayangkan kalo orang itu namanya Pete ijo, trus gurunya nanya 'ada pete ijo ? pete ijo ada nggak ? peteeeee?' pete ijo mah ada di pasar, bukan di deh, suruh aja itu orang ganti nama kucingnya ! kasihan banget pasti itu dia kasih nama kucingnya Noodle karena pas makan mie dia ketemu ama kucing. Coba kasih nama kucing yang ganteng dikit kek ! kaya Nagihiko Fujisaki, ato Mac Taylor, ato Donal Flack. Cepetan ganti ! sebelum dia memutuskan bunuh diri dengan kebanyakan makan ikan asin.

Tes pun selesai, semuanya pun gemeteran ketika Dante mengambil lembar jawaban mereka. Dante melihat jawaban mereka semua ketika selesai dia mulai berdiri dan menggambil buku nilainya dan langsung memanggil nama yang harus ikut tes lagi.

" semuanya kecuali Naoto dan Souji pergi keruangan saya nanti istrihat, untuk ulangan perbaikkan !" teriak Dante.

Seketika itu semuanya langsung terdiam dan membayangkan bagaimana Kantornya si Dante, apakah ada ruangan khusus untuk menonton DVD cara mendidik guru untuk menyiksa murid dengan baik dan benar serta ruangan khusus untuk lempar pistol atau pedang rellibion untuk menghukum Siswa yang nakal. Ketika itu, Yossie akhirnya Memiliki Ide tergila yang pernah mereka dengar yaitu masuk keruangan yangt udah dikasih obat tidur jadi mereka bisa kabur dari pelajaran si Dante sialan itu dan kemudian, di korannya si Gary ada berita gede gede bertuliskan " SISWA SMA DI SEKOLAH GEKYOGAMI MENINGGAL KARENA IDE GILA TEMANNYA YANG MEMBERI IDE SOAL KABUR DARI PELAJARAAN TAMBAHAN GURUNYA"

Night Class Dorm

Souji masuk kedalam kantor pribadi Minato. ketika itu, Minato sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas. Ketika itu, Souji langsung duduk dikursi yang terletak didekat meja kerja Minato.

" kak !" kata souji memulai pembicaraan.

" apa ?" tanya Minato mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke adik sepupunya itu.

" kamu percaya karma ?" tanya Souji sok serius ke Minato. Minato langsung meletakkan penanya dan langsung menatap souji.

" kalau kau ?" tanya Minato berbalik bertanya ke Souji.

" ? aku ? oh… ayo lah… aku sebenarnya nggak percaya, abisnya kan aku bukan pengguna persona, soalnya pengguna persona itukan kadang kadang dapet Karma !" kata Souji dengan keringat dingin sekali sambil menatap hal yang lain, seperti tongkan turun temurun diturunkan di keluarga Arisato.

" oh, tapi… kau kan pengguna persona ! pasti kamu kena Karma juga bentar sama kaya aku !" kata Minato tersenyum dan memakai kacamatanya lagi yang tadi dia lepas ketika mengobrol dengan Souji. Souji langsung terdiam dan mulai berbicara lagi.

" tunggu, aku kan nggak ada salah ama orang ! kok aku juga kena Karma ?" tanya Souji penasaran ama Minato.

" Yosuke ama Teddie mati kan ? nah… karena itulah, kamu juga kena Karma !" kata Minato tersenyum sambil menulis sesuatu.

" tamatlah gue ! ah… gue mau pergi kekamar mandi Night class Dorm ah !" kata Souji meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Souji berdiri di dua buah pintu, yang satu kebuka dan yang satu ketutup segeralah si Souji ke pintu kamar mandi yang kebuka. dia memuji kamar mandi Night Class yang lebih bersih dari pada Day Class. Tanpa nasi basi dia mulai menuju ke salah satu tempat buang hajrat yang ada disitu segera lah, ketika ia selesai membuang hajrat dan perjanjiannya dengan napsu aneh itu dan ketika itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan terdengarlah tawa empat orang anak perempuan yang sedang ngegosip. Awalnya, Souji nggak percaya kalo ada anak cewek masuk ke kamar mandi, well tau lah nggak ada cewek yang berani masuk kekamar mandi cowok ( kecuali Autor yang menulis cerita ini diri, yang pd buanget masuk kekamar mandi cowok ampe kejebak disitu selama satu jam gara gara obrolan anak cowok soal pertandingan badminton di Stadion ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA ). Keraguan itu terjawab sudah ketika salah seorang manusia itu menggatakan.

" tali beha yang gue liat di toko serba ada sekolah LUCU JUGA LOH !"

'Pletarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr' suksesklah Souji terjebak di kamar Mandi cewek Night Class.

Bersambung 


	12. Persona Knight part 12

Kasihan si Souji, rasanya aku ingin menyanyi… kasian oh kasihan * dibunuh * tapi, aku denger RE ada yang mau keluar lagi Game barunya ( nggak penting Fen ) ARRGHHH LEON ! I FREAKING LOVE * dibunuh ada Wong ama Claire REDFLIED *

**Lalala06 ( bener nggak gue nulisnya ini ? )** : Yeah ! aku cuman baca yang DIKAMAR Mandi itu aja dan sekarang pun gue masih belum selese itu bacanya

**Yamashita Kumiko ( bener nggak nulisnya ? ) :** Nggak pinter bikin Summary ! he he he he ….

Disclaimer : KYAAAAAAAAA !!! kalo aku punya semua Parody ini akan aku nikahi Mac, Haritio , dan Gil ! dan akan aku bunuh Ray !

Souji terdiam di salah satu WC tempat orang buang Hajrat tersebut. Ia langsung gemeteran bukan maen kalo dia misalkan keluar dan langsung bilang pada cewek cewek kalau dia ada didalam tempat buang hajrat itu. Tapi, yang di bicarakan Souji ini Persona User mungkin bukan hanya cakaran serta bensin aja yang akan mereka siramkan ke muka Souji. Mungkin, apinya juga akan disiramkan ke Wajah Souji yang Mirip Changcutters tersebut.

" Mati gue ! ternyata, gue udah kena Karma !" kata Souji yang sudah berasumsi kena Karma yang memberatkan Persona user kalo ada orang terdekatnya meninggal ato ilang.

Sementara Souji sedang melawan Karmanya yang parah, Ken mendapati kalo Karmanya adalah dia kena penyakit Cacingan ( walaupun semua anggota Dorm tersebut menganggap si Ken adalah perternak Cacing Kremi ), kalo Akihiko and Shinji Karmanya udah terjadi dua jam sebelum Karma si Souji. Ketika itu, Akihiko dan Shinjiro lagi berada di kamar Ken. Si akihiko lagi tiduran, si Shinjiro lagi maen Ps3 soal masak masakan dan Barbie ( LOL ) ketika itu, Minato masuk dan melihat kearah Shinjiro yang tengah sibuk dengan PS3 nya

" OH !"

ketika itu, Minato menatap Shinjiro dan Shinjiro menatap Minato. terlebih lagi ketika si Aegis Masuk dan menatap Akihiko.

" OH !"

tapi kali ini, Akihiko pura pura meninggal di kasur Ken karena takut dimarahi Minato dan Aegis ketua dan Wakil ketua kepala Night Class itu, Minato dan Aegis langsung keluar tak berapa lama kemudian ken masuk dan mengatakan kalimat yang menjengangkan.

" um.. bisa kah kalian pergi daeri kamarku ? aku takut nanti si Minato memanggil Ryan ( sofian Pratama )!"

dan itulah Karma yang dialami dua orang sahabat itu. Kali ini, kita membicarakan Souji dengan Karma ini. Karma yang memalukkan nama negara indo… eh, maksud gue nama negara Jepang. Souji yang mulutnya komat kamit berdoa ama tuhan yang maha kuasa agar diberi rejeki ama jodoh yang baek kalo dia bisa keluar ato lolos dari kamar mandi anak anak dari Night Class ini tanpa diketahui para ceweknya dan nggak dicakar trus disiram bensin dan kemudian di bakar anak cewek Night Class. Ada empat hal yang ditakutin Souji di dunia Persona user : pertama, nyetuh persona user cewek, kedua, dikejar persona user cewek, ketiga, dipegang persona user cewek dan keempat kawin ama persona user cewek yang sebangsa ama dia dan sepupunya Minato ( serta para anak anak Night class ) karena dia udah terbiasa dengan cewek normal karena dari kecil udah dilahirkan ama mama yang normal, dan papa nya adalah seorang persona user Legendaris sama seperti ayah minato. but, dude…. Karena mamanya adalah orang normal jadi Souji terbiasa dengan kehidupan manusia.

" Anjrit, seharusnya gue pergi ketempat WC yang ketutup !" kata Souji dalam hati sambil masih gemeteran.

Ketika pembicaraan cewek cewek itu beralih ke hal hal Mistis soal Hantu, tak sengaja si Souji membuka Kran Aer sampe para cewek itu berteriak Histeris. Akhirnya, Souji mendapatkan ide supaya dia bisa keluar.

" HEI ! SIAPA DISITU !?" teriak Aegis.

" aduh, Gis ! ada penunggunya nih !" kata Metis bergidik.

" GUE ADALAH PENUNGGU DISINI ! CEPAT LAH KAU PERGI ATAU AKU AKAN GANGU !" teriak Souji untuk menakut nakuti mereka.

Ketika itu, keheninggan terjadi lagi… gara gara teralu lama. Souji yang pengen keluar langsung menyalakan Keran Aer lagi dan mendengar teriakan para cewek yang langsung keluar. Merasa sudah aman Souji pun pergi keluar dari WC wanita tersebut tanpa rasa bersalah dan pura pura nggak terjadi apa apa. Tapi, tiba tiba Aegis dan tiag wanita lain langsung memanggil Souji.

" hei, Souji… kamu yang tadi di WC ya ?" tanya Aegis

" ah…. " kata Souji gemeteran dengan keringat dingin berharap kalo para cewek nggak punya kuku yang panjang dan bawa bensin serta nggak ada dari cewek itu punya persona tipe api.

Back to the Day Class

Sementara Souji sedang mengahadapi karma. Naoto malah menghadapi anak anak Guardian yang lagi belajar kelompok di Guardian Royal. Sementara anak anak Day Class yang lain tengah Mojok di ruangan si Dante karena nilai tes mereka tadi jelek. Naoto malah sedang asik asik minum the sambil ngajarin Guardian pelajaran di Guardian Royal.

" Naoto-senpai ! kamu tau apa jawaban soal ini ?" tanya Nadeshiko memperlihatkan soal anak Sd tentang sejarah Biola.

Sementara, yang lain tengah belajar Guardian yang lain, Budi anduk, Tora sudiro, Ari untung, Ence, Diamond, dan Naoki tengah menggobrol soal Ryan ( Sofian paratama ) yang masih belum di tangkep CSI.

" ah… payah nih CSI !" kata Budi anduk sambil mengusap tangan nya ke Royal Capenya.

" iya, sejak CSI Las Vegas di ambil alih Dr. Raymon Ray Langston itu ! yang jadi 'Evident Eater'-nya ada dua !" kata Tora Sudiro meletakkan gelasnya.

" DIAM KALIAN SEMUA !" teriak seseorang yang menggebrakan Meja dengan Korannya.

" WEH ! Siapa lo ? eh? Gary Hobson !?" teriak Diamond sedikit melatah.

" APA !? GARY !? KUCINGNYA SPONGEBOB !?" teriak Naoki heboh..

_krip… krip… krip…_

hanya terdengan suara jangkrik ketika Naoki berteriak kaya gitu, semuanya sweatdrop terutama si Gary Hobson yang namanya dikaitkan kaitkan ama keongnya si Spongebob. Disela sela itu tiba tiba ada sebuah tembakan dari arah kantor Minato semuanya langsung menengo melihat Kantor Minato kecuali si Gary yang langsung bolak balik korannya yang ajaib itu.

" HOLY SHIT !" teriak Hobson melihat korannya.

Para guardian yang ada didekatnya langsung melihat itu berita dan berteriak yang lebih ngeri lagi, lebih pedas !!!!!!!

" WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENING !" teriak mereka.

Minato Office

Yup, ternyata giliran si Minato dapat Karma yang lebih parah dari Souji, bukan terjebak dikamar mandi cewek yang dipenuhi oleh persona user cewek yang bawa bensin dan mempunya kekuatan tipe persona api, bukan juga di Mutilasi ama Ryan (sofian pratama ) atau Sid dan Alex yang suka motong mayat di CSI : NY dan Alex di CSI MIAMI, dan bukan juga di jadikan bahan Praktek House. Tapi, kali ini lebih parah lagi.. di kedatangan Main Character dari RE 4 dan 2 ! tak tak bukan adalah.. LEON S KENNEDY! ( thank dimas ! kau membantu ku sekali * dilempar * )

" L-Leon !? Ngapain lo kesini ? " tanya Minato gemeteran melihat Leon S Kennedy,

" Gue Minta tanggung jawab !" kata Leon Teriak mendekatkan Pistol ke muka Minato yang merinding.

" tanggung jawab apa ?" tanya Minato kebinggungan sekali…

" ADEK GUE DIHAMILIN AMA ANAK BUAHMU ! (alm ) KANJI !" teriak Leon yang semakin ngamuk..

Hening… Hening… Hening…

Itulah suasanan yang terjadi di Kantor Minato, sangking Shocknya seekor Jangkrik pun tak berani berbunyi. Minato hanya menganga mendengar kalimat dari agent pemerintah internasional ' dihamili ama anak buahmu! (alm) Kanji' seakan ingin musnah dari dunia ini Minato langsung membuka mulutnya…

" SOUJI SETA !!!!!!" teriaknya memanggil nama sepupunya yang berada di balik pintu.

" Hello !" kata Souji ketakutan.

" HEI, SEHARUSNYA DIA YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, BUKAN GUE ! GUE INI KEPALA ASRAMA NIGHT CLASS ! BUKAN DAY CLASS !" teriak Minato geram dan marah ke Leon.

Leon pun berpaling melihat Souji yang gemeteran sambil memegang pistolnya dan langsung mendekati Souji " HEI, DIMANA ANAK BUAHMUA YANG NAMANYA (alm) KANJI !?" tanya Leon.

" dia udah mati bego ! lagi pula, SEJAK KAPAN LU PUNYA ADEK LO KAN SINGLE ? KALO LU MAKSUD SHERLY BIKINI ATO APA ITU ANAK PENEMU T-VIRUS NAN ANJRIT N SOTOY ITU NGGAK MUNGKIN, LUKAN PENJAGA(sementara)NYA !" tanya Souji yang langsung meluap marah.

Krip…Krip…Krip…

Sekarang Jangkrikpun bisa berbunyi, Leon, Minato, dan Souji terdiam semua orang terdiam dah… sampe para guardian ( cuman si Budi anduk, Tora sudiro, ari untung, ence, Diamond, dan Naoki ) serta Gary Hobson terdiam juga ketika melihat itu adegan yang dilakukan tiga orang yang dikantor Minato.

" well,….."

_REPLAY !_

Leon es teh Kendil ( Leon S Kennedy ), duduk didepan Minato dan Souji yang Ngambek abis diteriakin ama dia. Mungkin, ilmu teriakannya itu didapatkan pas di RE 4 kali ya ? pas dia diserang ama orang orang(an) desa di Las Pagas ( Las pagas ? kenapa nggak Las Vegas aja sekalian * dibunuh * ) dan ketika dia berkelai lagi ama Zombie yang jijai jijai itu di RE Extinaxion ( sorry gue salah nulis nama Filmnya ! gue lupa namanya ) bersama kelir kacang merah ( Clair Redfild – apa jangan jangan nama belakangnya salah ? - ) lagi yang pernah nyari kakaknya keristoples( Christopher Redfild/Chris Redfild ) yang berteman ama Jil Hari kasih sayang ( Jil Valentine ) si Film RE yang ke 2 ? ah, itu masih menjadi teka teki di benak Minato dan Souji yang masih ngambek kaya anak cewek ama pacarnya.

" Um…."

" DIAM KAMU !" teriak Souji dan Minato kompak dengan nada Ngambek.

Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Leon, udah dikacangi, dibentak lagi ama seorang anak yang umurnya 16 tahun lebih muda darinya yang bisa membentaknya sangat kencang bahkan Leon KALAH terhadap remaja umur 17 tahun itu.

" but…."

" DIAM LO ! MAU GUE MUTILASI LO ?" bentak duo pemimpin asramah itu.

Hening yang dirasakan ruangan itu…. CUMAN HENING

Bersambung

Untuk jujur aku emang nggak pernah insaf ama yang namanya nulis dengan kalimat yang salah semua ! Muahahaaaaa….


	13. Persona Knight part 13

Hm…. Aku masih PENASARAN dengan permainan RE yang baru !

Disclaimer : KYAAAAAAAAA !!! kalo aku punya semua Parody ini akan aku nikahi Mac, Haritio , Leon Es the Kendil, Minato, Souji, dan Gil ! dan akan aku bunuh Ray !

Leon sekarang ada di tahap kegalauan stadium 4 bersama para Guardian yang ngitip di ama Gary Hobson di bawah. Seperti Najika yang sering ngambek makanannya di buang buang. Minato tiba tiba menyadari ada yang sedang mengintip mereka ia langsung berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat sekitar.

" AH ! APA ITU !?" teriak Minato

" Senjata Nuklir !?" kata Leon penasaran

" bukan Itu…."

" top secret Training Facility?" tanya Souji ikut penasaran

" Bukan itu…

" Pistol Ninja ?"

" bukan itu…"

" Manusia dengan pakaian aneh dengan dua cakar besar ?"

" Bukan itu…"

" Zombie dari Las Pagas ?"

" Bukan itu…"

" Cewek cewek yang ada di kamar Mandi pas gue terjebak di kamar Mandi cewek ?"

Krip…Krip…Krip…

Ketika itu, Minato dan Leon langsung menatap kearah Souji dengan tatapan setenagh nggak percaya setengah pingin juga masuk kekamar mandi cewek dan setengah kesel dengan perbuatan Souji yang bisa masuk kamar mandi cewek

" aku anggap itu sebagai karma mu Souji !" kata Minato yang langsung kembali Fokus dengan luar Jendela.

" aku setuju Minato !" kata leon yang langsung ikutan Fokus ama Minato.

"he he he…" kata souji sedikit ketakutan dan berkeringat dingin…

" SUDAH AKU DUGA ! GUARDIAN ! DAN GARY HOBSON !" teriak minato spontan membuat Leon sianga dengan menodong pistol ke arah mereka dengan Souji yang langsung spontan melihat mereka dari atas.

" Akh ! sial kita ketahuan !" kata Gary yang langsung baca Koran yang ada Headline New Gede gede yang berjudul " ANAK SD DAN PEMILIK BAR GARY HOBSON MENINGGAL DITEMBAK GARA GARA NGINTIP ORANG!".

" Oh Geys ! Teman teman Ayo kita kabur !" teriak Gary panik panik diri

" Kenapa ? " tanya itu guardian

" Nanti kita… ARGHHHhhhhh…"

terambat, Gary dan para Guardian ( Tora,Budi, Ari, Diamond, Ence, and Naoki ) terlempar karena tembakan Basoka dan Leon yang berada di Kantor Minato yang langsung main tembak. Ketika itu, Mata Gary mulai menutup… dan akhirnya… pigsan ditempat penembakan.

" Leon… Kau kejam…" kata Minato melotot melihat Aksi Leon menembak para Guardian dan Gary Hobson

" Aku setuju !" kata Souji yang ikut melotot juga.

" Terimakasih…" kata Leon meletakkan Basokanya kembali.

Keesokan harinya

Gary Bermimpi… ia bermimpi dia berdiri di samping Marrisa dan Chuck. Ketiga sahabat itu sedang membicarakan soal 'Koran ajaib' si Gary yang sering membuat Gary dapet masalah kalau cari alas an. Tiba tiba Gary melihat anak kecil di berdiri atas Rel kereta yang mereka tumpangi. Gary berusaha Menolong itu anak dengan cara menarik Rem tetapi…. Terlambat gadis itu tertabrak ketika Gary dan Chuck melihat ke arah belakang mereka melihat… Gadis itu adalah… KANJI VERSI BANCI !!!!

" MENJIJIKAN !!!!" teriak Gary yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidur.

" Weh… Udah bangun tuh !"

" T-Tadase !?"

" Kenapa ? Kamu mimpi Buruk apa ?" tanya Tadase sambil meletakan teko the di Meja.

" aku Mimpi soal (alm) Kanji yang Versi Cewek ! rasanya mau ku Sensor saja !" jelas si Gary meminum the di Teko yang diberikan Tadase.

" Bagaimana rupanya ?"

"…?"

" aku tanya… Bagaiamana rupa si (alm) Kanji versi Cewek ?"

" oh… itu buruk sekali ! dia aneh sekali seperti monyet di hutan !" kata Gary sedikit Jijik mengingat bagaimana rupa Kanji.

" baiklah…ini untukmu !" kata Tadase memberikan sebuah Kompas.

" K-kompas Emas !?"

" Udah… Lu kan Joker-R !" kata Tadase.

" Sejak kapan ?"

" Sejak Budi mulai menjadi Friday the 13 !" Jelas Si Tadase Nunjuk si Budi pake baju Friday The 13 A.k.a Jason

" ah……aku mengerti ! hey, kenapa nggak yang lainnya ?"

" Mereka masih Sekarat kaya lo !" kata Tadase meminum tehnya. Guardia yang lain kaya orang abis di tikam di bawah lantai.

Night Class

Dengan sedikit Sweatdrop dan Ketakutan dengan kelakuan Lion dengan para anak Guardian Tadi. Minato yang berkumpul bersama Lion, House, Souji, Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Ken karena melakukan pertemuan soal Karma mereka masing masing.

" Tunggu ! aku tak ada hubungannya disini !" kata Leon dan House bersamaan.

" ADA !" Teriak Minato Strees.

Teriakkan Minato membuat semua orang terdiam… ketika itu Leon yang lagi Stress membayangkan Kalo Team S.T.A.R.S (Special Tactics And Rescue Service ) Menjadi S.F.Y.F.S.C ( Special Forces Team Fosters Stray Cat) dengan mascot seekor kucing bernama Albert Wesker kaya pemimpinnya Muahahahaha * tertawa jahat + ditembak wesker* dan S.P.D (**Select Police Force) Jadi I.L.L ( I Love Love ) ** Hening… Hening… dan Hening…

" J-A-D-I !" teriak Ken memecahkan keheningan itu.

" Jadi, kita akan menyerang anak perempuan ini dengan taktik S.T.A.R.S!" kata Minato pd dan membuat Souji, Ken, House, Akihiko, Shinjiro, dan Leon memuntahkan kembali air minum yang mereka minum.

" APA !?" teriak mereka nggak percaya mendengar hal itu.

" ya, Apalagi disini ada yang 'Mantan' anggota S.P.D !" kata Minato melirik Licik si Leon yang mulai gemeteran.

" OH ! ITU IDE BUAGUS !"" teriak House Setuju.

" Eh… Tunggu dulu guys…"

" Ok ! Jadi, Bagaimana rencananya ?"

" Eh !?"

untuk menunggu bagaimana keadaan mereka ayo kita ke S.T.A.R.S

" Gimana kalo kita kasih nama Kucingnya **Captain Albert WESKER** !" kata Joseph semangatnya luar biasa.

Hening… Hening… Hening…

'DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR' seperti terjadi ledakan besar seperti Hiroshima di kantor S.T.A.R.S Jill, Chris, Burton, dan Rebecca langsung terdiam dan melongo mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Jason dengan santai

" * glup * did _he _Heard That ?" tanya Chris ketakutan kalo gajinya turun gara gara Kalimat Gila Josep ( 'He' nya di tekan karena dia lagi takut )

" *glup * aku harap… TIDAK!" kata jill sedikit gemeteran.

" Ok ! That's Good…." Kata Burton sedikit gemeter.

Tiba tiba, pintu masuk S.T.A.R.S terbuka dan disana berdirilah Albert Wesker cowok yang adek gue bilang rambutnya teralu banyak Gel dan selalu memakai kaca mata item.

" Apa ?" tanya Wesker ketika diliat ama lima anak buahnya di S.T.A.R.S

" Hey, Captain ! coba tebak apa nama kucing ini !" kata Josep semangat dan yang lain gemeteran setengah mati.

" Sepertinya.. aku tidak ingin TAU !" kata Wesker tak peduli

Ketika Joseph mau membuka mulutnya satu cm yang lainnya udah mau bersiap siap teriak untuk membela diri mereka supaya gaji mereka nggak dipotong.

" Kami menamakkannya ALBERT WESKER !" Kata Joseph Bangga.

" APA !?"  
" Kami menamakkannya ALBERT WESKER!"

" KAMI NGGAK ADA HUBUNGGANNYA !" Teriak Jill dan Chris membela diri bersama yang lain.

Wesker hanya menarik napas dengan wajah menahan amarah dan menggeluarkan 3 Kalimat " AKU TIDAK MAU !" teriaknya

" Kenapa ?"

" Itu lelucon !" teriak Weker ke Josep yang mulai keringat dingin

" Tapi…."

" GAJI KALIAN SEMUA GUE POTONG !" teriak Wesker sambil menunjuk mereka.

' DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRBOOOOMMMM KABOOOOOOOOOMMM' bukan Bomb Hiroshima saja yang mereka ingin ledakan ke Joseph tapi juga beberapa bomb yang memiliki daya Ledak Tinggi.

Kembali ke Night Class Dorm

Keheningan mengitari Kantor itu seperti mereka jadi patung disitu. Karena Leon yang tetap nggak mau ngasih taktik soal penyerangan nanti malam…

untuk menunggu bagaimana keadaan mereka ayo kita ke Guardian Day Class Royal

Gary yang sekarang pakai Seragam Guardian yang datang kesitu bersama Kucing 'ajaib'nya. Sedang duduk duduk di taman menyaksikan Friday 13 ( alias Budi anduk ) menikam orang dengan cara ekstrem dengan menggelindingan tubuhnya dan lalu menggelindingkan tubuh mayatnya korbannya dengan cara menaikkinya.

" Dasar, Gila…" komentar Gary yang mulai melirik Kompas emasnya, ia langsung memegangnya dan langsung membukanya bertapa terkejutnya dia ketika mengetahui bagaiaman Kompas tersebut. Kompas tersebuat seperti jam dengan angka yang diganti jadi pose pose budi anduk yang ancur semua. Gary langsung melepas gambar Photo wajah muka Budi Ancur itu dan langsung melihat yang asli…. Sebuah… GAMBAR DI GOLDEN COMPAS ! ( yang pernah nonton pasti tau !)

" Holy Crap !" Komentar Gary melihat isi Kompas itu " aku merasa seperti gadis umur 10 tahun yang ada di Golden Compas dengan Kucing milikku sebagai Daemon ku !" lanjut Gary mengomentari Kompas itu.

**Kantor Minato.**

Jika Minato dan Leon sedang maen Hajar Hajaran disuatu tempat. House dan Souji, Akihiko dan Shinjiro mulai menyanyi di Karauke kantor itu.

House yang nyanyi duluan, "_Here's to finding a good man_"

Kemudian Souji, "_Here's to finding a good man_"

Lalu Akihiko, "_Here's to finding a good man_"

Dan terakhir Shinjiro dengan kencang langsung , "_Here's to finding a good man_"

Empat orang gila itu langsung teriak sambil nyanyi, _"HERE'S TO FINDING A GOOD MAAAAAN!"_

Sukseslah suara mereka membuat Kaca pecah, Burung mati, orang mati, Budi anduk jadi ngincar mereka dengan peralatan Tidak manusiawi yaitu… bulu yang buat ngegelitiki orang.

Bersambung

Berikutnya ! ada yang menyanyi juga loh !


	14. A Prank Call

A PRANK CALL

Nah, ini Edisi Special neh… ( sangking nggak ada Ide )

Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN PERSONA

Sangking bosennya, Gue dan temen gue alias sahabt gue Dimas yang sedang bosen akhirnya mempunyai ide untuk mengerjai character P3 dan P4

Pertama, gue nelpone si Kanji

Gue : ( Hpnya Kanji bunyi )

Kanji: ( mengangkat Telphone ) Hello ?

Gue : oh hi, gue mau nanya dengan Bayi yang ada di Kandunganmu

Kanji : ( berhenti ) salah nomor

Gue : tunggu, ini Kanji tatsumi kan ? seharusnya kan kamu HAMIL

Kanji : ( terdiem lama buanget )

Gue : Hello ?

Akihiko : aku tak tau siapa kau, atau siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini tapi jika kamu menlpone aku lagi akan aku tinju kau ! ( menutup Tephone )

Setelah di Matikan gue tetep Nekat nelphone ini orang supaya dapet kesenangan semata, walaupun udah nunggu lama buanget karena Kanji nggak angkat, sampe

Kanji : ( jawab tephone + Marah ) WHAT DO YOU WANT !?

Gue : aku kepingin punya anakmu !

Kanji: Er…

Gue : Please? Kau bisa menamakan mereka kok !

Kanji : ( diam dengan nada diam nggak enak dan langsung menutup telphonenya )

Dan kini adalah giliran Dimas Nelphone Minato

Dimas: (Hp Minato bunyi)

Minato: (menjawab) Hello?

Dimas: ( sok inggris dan pura pura jadi cewek ) Hey, pretty boy!

Minato: Dammit! Another fan girl. (menutup Telphonenya )

Karena udah putus asa akhirnya tebak siapa yang gue telphone

Gue: (Hp orang bunyi)

Yosuke : (diangkat) siapa ini?

Gue: ( sok inggris )You're worst nightmare.

Yosuke: Chie?

Gue: bukan.

Yosuke: Jadi, siapa ini?

Gue: emangnya gue harus kasih tau ya ?

Yosuke :iya .

Gue: Okay. Aku adalah…..AKU

Yosuke: baiklah 'aku' jika kau menelphone aku lagi dan akan aku tendang kau di bagian bokong dan kutusuk kau di bagian Bokong juga ! jadi bagaimana perasaan mu soal itu ?

Gue: Sepertinya menyenangkan

Yosuke: (Nutup Telphone)

Kemudian, ini adalah Giliran si Dimas lagi yang mengerjai seseorang

Dimas : ( Hp nya si Naoto bunyi )

Naoto : ( mengangkat telephone ) Shirogane disini…?

Dimas : NAOTO ! apakah Rumor itu benar ?

Naoto : rumor apa ?

Dimas : tentang kau dan Souji !

Naoto : oh tuhan dia memberitahukan semua orang ! padahal dia tau aku sedang Mabuk !

Dimas : ( mulutnya kebuka tak percaya dengan kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Naoto, awalnya dia hanya maen maen tapi jadi BENERAN )

Naoto : halo ?

Dimas : ( menutup Telphone secara perlahan lahan )

Kemudian Giliran gue lagi yang langsung nelphone si Shinjiro

Gue : ( Hp Mitsuru Bunyi )

Shinjiro: ( menjawab ) Hallo ?

Gue : ( pake bahasa Spanyol lewat Kamus ) Hola! Como estas?

Shinjiro: ( terdiam sebentar dan telephone di akhiri dengan suara berisik dan akhirnya gue menyimpulkan kalo Shinji menembak Hpnya sendiri)

Sementara gue mengobati congek gue karena suara yang ditimbulkan oleh Hp Shinjiro, kini giliran Dimas menelphone

Dimas : ( hp Akihiko bunyi )

Akihiko : ( menjawab dengan bisik bisik ) eh, Shinji udah gue bilang jangan telephone sekarang ! gue sekarang ama Mitsuru ! lu mau Mitsuru mengeksekusi gue ?

Dimas : ( Dimas Shock dengan hal itu dia langsung diam dan menutup Telphonenya lagi )

Setelah telinga gue baikkan gue langsung menelphone seseorang lagi yang tak lain adalah

Gue : ( Hp nya Kanji bunyi )

Kanji : ( diangkat tapi…) I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed either does not exist, or has been disconnected.


	15. Alphabeth for Persona

**A** untuk Akihiko Sanada yang paling Fanatik yang namanya Protein

**B** untuk Bokong milik Yosuke yang kerap ditendang Chie

**C **untuk Chie santonaka yang tendangannya mantep

**D **untuk Daisuke Nagase yang biadab dan elek itu

**E** untuk Elegant Sword yang teralu murah bagi gue

**F **untuk Falcon Kick yang cocok buat Chie

**G **untuk Giant Gigas yang selalu aja hadir bersama celana dalamnya

**H **untuk Hanamura Family yang fanatik dengan anime ( liat di FF Mixup )

**I **untuk Izanami istrinya Izanagi, yang naksir dengan Souji

**J **untuk Junpei lori yang ternyata dungu dan cengeng ( APA ? )

**K **untuk Kanji tatsumi yang berfikir kalau dia Gay

**L **untuk Lagu persona series yang keren keren

**M **untuk Minato arisato yang emonya keteraluan *ditonjok *

**N **untuk Namatade taro yang memalukkan nama negara aje

**O **untuk Orang yang kena aparty Sindrom mirip ama Zombie aje

**P **untuk Persona di persona Series yang makin beragam

Q untuk Queen mitsuru yang pantas di puja

**R **untuk Rise Kujikawa, the Bitch yang nggak berguna sama sekali ( sorry )

**S **untuk Shadows yang gila dan lambat lambat

**T **untuk Toru Adachi si fanatik bahkan teralu terobsesi dengan KOL

**U **untuk Ujan yang nggak pernah keluar di Persona 3

**V **untuk Visi sekolah Gekkoukan yang nggak pernah kita ketahui

**W **untuk Wajah minato dan naoto yang kelewatan kembar

**X **untuk Xilem yang cocok buat nama persona baru

**Y **untuk Yukari Takeba, si BITCH yang lemah ( sorry )

**Z **untuk zombie yang patut keluar di Persona Series


	16. SSTI Part 1

SSTIPS : Suami suami takut istri Persona Style

**I Am Back ! HAHAHAHAHAH * dihajar * well, gue bikin FF ini cumin sekedar Bahasa bahasi ( basa basi ) dirumah gue ! enjoy**

**Akihiko suami Mitsuru**

**Ken anaknya Akihiko ama Mitsuru**

**Minato suami Aegis**

**Naoto jadi anaknya Minato ama Aegis **

**Junpei suami Fuuka**

**Yousuke jadi anak Junpei and Fuuka**

**Shinjiro suami Metis ( XD )**

**Chie jadi anaknya Shinji and Metis**

**Souji, Yukiko, Kuma dan Koromaru jadi satpam lol**

**Yukari dan Rise jadi cewek tercantik di desa !**

**000000000oh0000000**

Pagi yang cerah menyinari Iwatodai ketika Minato, Junpei, Shinjiro dan Akihiko lagi santai di pos Kamling desa. Ketika itu, Minato, Junpei dan Shinjiro terlihat pegal pegal. Lantas Akihiko selaku ketua RT disitu langsung nanya kemereka.

" kalian kenapa sih ? kaya abis di jadiin bulan bulanan Istri aja !" kata Akihiko ketawa sendiri mendelihat penderitaan se geng nya itu.

" gini loh Pak RT, tadi malam istri saya nyuruh saya angkat barang pak !" kata Minato

" iya ! sama ! istri gua juga kaya gitu ! gue disitu angkat dusdus yang berat lagi !" kata Junpei

" kok sama ya ? gue juga ! berat banget !" kata Shinjiro

" makanya jadi istrinya bu RT dong kaya gue ! gue kan wakil dan suaminya ! jadi gue nggak perlu disuruh suruh ! gue juga kagak takut ama si Mitsuru ! bahkan gue yang nyuruh nyuruh dia kalo mau angkat barang !" kata Akihiko nggak nyadar kalo Istrinya Mitsuru udah ada dibelakangnya masang wajah garang dan bikin Shinjiro, Minato dan Junpei yang mendengar kalimat Akihiko sekaligus melihat wajah Horror yang ada dibelakang langsung diem semiliar bahasa tak mau bicara dan bikin Akihiko langsung bengong " dia ada dibelakangku kan ?" Tanya Akihiko.

Junpei, Minato dan Shinjiro langsung nganguk nganguk iya dan kemudian Akihiko langsung berbalik melihat mitsuru dengan tatapan berkaca kaca ketakutan.

" sayang… jangan sayang jangan !" kata Akihiko sujut sujut di kaki istrinya itu

Mitsuru dengan wajah Horror itu langsung melihat akihiko yang lagi sujud dan… " EXEKUSI !" teriaknya

Dan kemudian… Papa nggak pulang baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! Pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you) Rock star yang sayang istri Mama aku di sini Memelukmu lagi.. ( disensor dengan lagu the Dance Company yang papa rock N Roll ) seketika itu Akihiko tergeletak seperti tak bernyawa dan diseret sere tama Mitsuru sampe rumah. Melihat kekejaman Istri pak RT itu Minato dan Junpei langsung diem seribu bahasa tak bisa bergerak sama sekali membayangkan jika itu, si Mitsuru adalah istri mereka.

" wah, untung istri gue kagak kaya gitu !" koment Shinji

" eh, tuh si Yukari ama Rise lewat !" kata Junpei

Seketika itu, mata para pria sudah beristri itu langsung melihat kearah dua wanita cantik yang barusan pulang dari shopping. Setelah itu para pria itu langsung sadar jika Istri mereka ada dibelakang seketika itu mereka langsung ngeliat dibelakang dan…

" DASAR ORANG TUA GENIT !" teriak Fuuka, Metis dan Aegis bersamaan dan mengeluarkan senjata mereka.

Souji satpam yang paling guanteng diiwatodai (ceritanya), yang melihat Aegis, Fuuka dan Metis yang bentar lagi mau mukulin suami mereka langsung berlindung. Sama seperti Yukiko satpam cuantik di Iwatodai langsung berlindung di balik jemuran kolornya. Dan kemudian, setelah pemanasan… Papa nggak pulang baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! Pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you) Rock star yang sayang istri Mama aku di sini Memelukmu lagi.. ( disensor dengan lagu the Dance Company yang papa rock N Roll *alah* ) seketika itu, dua satpam itu langsung keluar dari persembunyiannya setelah para istri itu membawa pulang suaminya kerumah.

" Woa… gila tuh Istri nya om Minato, pak Junpei dan pak shinji ! semoga si Naoto kagak gitu !" kata Souji sambil ngeliat isi yang didalam kantung plastiknya

" cie… ada yang lagu Burning love neh…" olok Yukiko dengan gaya Cheerleadernya

" weh.. biarin! Dari pada lu ama si Bishe Kuma ! " kata cowok rambut abu abu dengan T-shirt putih keabu abuan dan Jeans dengan logat orang agak ngambek dan langsung berjalan menuju rumah kediaman pacarnya dan sekaligus rumahnya Minato dan meninggalkan Yukiko yang langsung sweetdrop.

" PAGI YUKI-CHAN !" kata seorang anak laki laki berambut coklat susu yang mau pergi kesekolah

" loh, Ken ! nggak sekolah ?" Tanya Yukiko kaget melihat anak pak RT itu

" oh, entah kenapa tapi pagi pak gurunya di hajar ama istrinya yang langsung datang datang bawa ----- ama ---- ( disensor )" jawab Ken enteng

" _istrinya itu sarap ya ? bawa ----- ama ---- kesekolah ?_" pikir Yukiko yang langsung sweatdrop disitu " udah Ken pulang ya ! jangan lupa pasang kuda kuda pas dengerin mama ken marah ya ? sana ! bye !" kata Yukiko

" bye!" kata Ken yang langsung berlari ke rumahnya. Ketika Ken membuka pintu rumahnya tiba tiba aja sebuah angin yang kuat langsung berhembus ke Ken. Untung aja dengan susah payah Ken bisa masuk dan menutup pintunya.

" keluarga RT emang aneh ! " kata yukiko yang langsung masuk kerumah merahnya itu.

Sementara itu, Souji yang ke rumah minato hanya dalam beberapa langkah dari gang masuk itu pemukiman yang deket banget ama rumah Yukiko ( gini loh, rumah Yukiko itu langsung disamping itu gang warna merah disampingnya rumah Minato ama Aegis yang warna biru kuning selanjutnya Shinjiro ama Metis yang merah tua dan unggu kemudian di tengah rumah si Mitsuru and Aki warna merah dengan merah marron kemudian disamping lagi menuju gang ke mesjid ( ceritanya islam bo ! ) sebelum gang mesjid itu rumah Junpei and Fuuka dengan warna abu abu dan ijo kemudian rumah si Kuma dengan Koro dengan warna kuning dan putih dan terakhir dipaling pojok itu rumah si Souji yang abu abu diri ) dan langsung mengetuk pintunya dengan pelan.

" permisi ! naotonya ada ?" Tanya Souji

" iya sebentar !" kata seorang anak cewek yang langsung membukakan pintunya.

Ketika itu, Souji dan Naoto anak Minato langsung saling berpandangan. Ketika itu lagupun terdengar ditelinga mereka _jatuh cinta… lagi lagi ku jatuh cinta jatuh cin…geekkkkk _suasana itupun diganggu dengan si Minato yang dilempar Aegis ke Sofa di ruang tamu dengan kasar sekali. Dan kemudia mengangkatnya dan langsung melemparkannya lagi kedalam.

" aduh, maaf lagi nggak enak nih,…" kata Naoto

" oh ya nggak apa apa… eh, Naoto lagi ngapai tah ?" Tanya Souji

" oh nggak ngapa ngapain cuman duduk duduk disofa aja !" jawab Naoto " itu apa Souji ?" Tanya Naoto yang langsung melirik kearah apa yang di pegang Souji

" oh ini…."

" SOUJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII " teriak seorang anak cowok berambut coklat susu yang langsung memeluk cowok berambut abu abu itu ampe nggak bisa napas.

"y-yo-yousukeeeeeekkkk…ga…k… bi….bisa ….napas !" kata Souji kesakitan

" wah ! souji bawa Hadiah ! pasti buat Naoto ! udah deh aku pergi bye bye! Dah dah!…." Kata Yousuke dengan lebaynya langsung melepaskan pelukannya ke Sahabatnya itu dan langsung ngeluyur kerumahnya.

" Souji kamu nggak apa apa ?" Tanya Naoto khawatir melihat Souji yang Half death kaya babenya

" iya…" kata Souji yang terlihat Half Death dan langsung berfikir " _gila, ayah ama anak ama aja !_"

Sementara itu, Chie anaknya Metis and Shinjiro yang suka nonton Tinju langsung meninggalkan tayangannya dan melihat ayah dan ibunya yang bertarung ala petinju di tv.

" WAH ! AYO MA ! TERUS MA ! PUKUL BIBIRNYA ! HAJAR PAPA ! TERUSSSSS." Teriak chie mendukung mamanya yang semakin menghajar Papanya sampai mau mati.

Bersambung

Weh, nggak ada ide… baibe ! mama nggak punya ide baibe


	17. SSTI Part 2

SSTIPS : Suami suami takut istri Persona Style

**Oh my… thank buat Review ! * nangis lebay selangit (?)* ok kita lanjut ke Chap 2 dari SSTIPS**

**Akihiko suami Mitsuru**

**Ken anaknya Akihiko ama Mitsuru**

**Minato suami Aegis**

**Naoto jadi anaknya Minato ama Aegis **

**Junpei suami Fuuka**

**Yousuke jadi anak Junpei and Fuuka**

**Shinjiro suami Metis ( XD )**

**Chie jadi anaknya Shinji and Metis**

**Kanji jadi tukang Kredit kompleks( baru **_**in**_** neh… gue lupa masukin si Kanji XD )**

**Souji, Yukiko, Kuma dan Koromaru jadi satpam lol**

**Yukari dan Rise jadi cewek tercantik di desa !**

**000000000oh0000000**

Malam harinya, para suami itu terlihat pegal pegal dan mengalami tulang patah yang besar. Para SSTI itu duduk di pos ronda milik satpam saat itu, Kuma yang dapet giliran Ronda ama anjingnya koro ( lol ) duduk diantara empat suami yang dihajar abis abisan ama istrinya tersebut.

" wah, Pak RT, pak Arisato, Pak Lori, ama Pak Aragaki kenapa ? kaya abis ikut perang dunia kedua aja !, kuma" kata Kuma koment tentang kondisi empat pria itu sambil agak ketawa ketiwi

" Oh dasar satpam SIALAN lu ! begini begini malah diketawain !" kata Akihiko ngamuk " nggak gue bayar loh gaji lu !" ancem Akihiko yang membuat Kuma langsung bergidik minta ampun

" ya udah deh, maaf pak RT ! oh ya ngomong ngomong pak Arisato ! gimana hubungannya anak bapak ama Souji ?, kuma" Tanya Kuma melirik ke Minato dan menanyakan soal anaknya

" hah ? maksud lo ?" Tanya Minato mulai nggak connect dengan omongan si Kuma

" loh, bukannya anak bapak pacaran ama si Souji ?" Tanya Kuma

Seketika itu, badan minato yang pegal pegal dan sepertinya tak bisa berdiri langsung dengan cepat berdiri dan berteriak kaya orgil ketika mendengar kalimat kuma soal hubungan anaknya dengan satpam terganteng di komplek perumahan itu.

" NAOTO !!!!!" teriak Minato hiseris

Sementara itu, Naoto dan Souji yang lagi pacaran dulu abis pulang dari mesjid bareng ( uh…. Mesum tuh *dihajar *) yang duduk berjauhan dengan pandangan malu malu antara satu sama lain tiba tiba aja mendengar teriakan si Minato

" huh ? kamu denger nggak Naoto ?" Tanya Souji

" denger apa ?" Tanya Naoto yang nggak denger suara teriakan babenye itu

" suara teriakan babemu yang manggil kamu !" kata Souji

" nggak tuh, mungkin perasaan Bang souji kali !" kata Naoto yang pake bang segala ama si Souji ( ce elah ! *dihajar * )

" oh ya udah !" kata Souji memberikan sinyal untuk melanjutkan pacaran mereka berdua

Akhirnya, Minato setelah meneriakkan nama anak semata wayangnya itu kembali duduk di kursi di pos ronda dan menangis dan bikin yang lain sweatdrop sekali melihat tingkah pria guanteng itu.

" sabar aja ya Minato ! gue aja yang dihajar abis abisan ama istri gue aja bisa tabah kaya gini !" kata Akihiko sambil mengelus pundak sahabat yang senasip dengannya itu

" iya, gue juga ! anak gue aja yang suka ama si Yousuke aja nggak gue marahin !" kata Shinjiro tak sadar membuka rahasia anaknya terang terangan pas anaknya nggak sengaja lewat didepan mereka

" PAPA BILANG APA ?" Tanya Chie,

" oh papa nggak bilang apa apa kok !" kata Shinjiro gugup

Seketika itu, anak semata wayangnya itu langsung meninju papanya itu dan langsung menyeret papa nya itu dibagian kepala masuk kedalam rumah mereka. Seketika itu, semuanya langsung sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

" _itu anak kok sama kaya mamanya ? waduh, gue harus peringatin si Yousuke neh ! dari pada dia nasibnya sama kaya gue !_" pikir Junpei ngeri melihat kelakuan Chie kepapanya itu.

" biar gue hajar itu Souji !" kata Minato berapi api

" kenapa harus dihajar ?" Tanya seseorang dibelakang minato

" karena dia telah merebut anak semata wayang gue yang cantik !" jawab Minato

" loh, lu nggak tau ya kalo istri lo itu ngedukung ?" Tanya orang dibelakan itu

" ah, gue kagak peduli ! istri gue itu ngaur dan nggak waras !" jawab Minato

" Minato…" kata Akihiko ketakutan

" apa ?" Tanya Minato

" um…" kata Akihiko nunjuk kebelakang

" oh… Aegis…, MAAF AEGIS ! AKU NGGAK BERMAKSUD NGOMONG GITU !" teriak Minato sambil sujud ditanah

" MINATO !"

Akhirnya… Papa nggak pulang baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! Pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you) Rock star yang sayang istri Mama aku di sini Memelukmu lagi.. okeh, setelah kekerasaan itu dialami Minato. Minato langsung diseret ama Aegis kedalam rumah dan bikin Junpei, Kuma dan Akihiko diam tak bergidik

" mengerikan sekali ! untung istri gue nggak gitu !" kata Junpei " eh, pak RT jadi jadi nggak kita mau bikin kejutan buat istri istri kita !" lanjut Junpei menoleh kearah Akihiko

" yaiyalah !gue pingin bikin kue buat si Mitsuru biar dia nggak marah ama gue lagi !" kata Akihiko

" wah, gue juga begiti pak, nanti ajarin ya ?" Tanya Junpei

" begh, gue itu kagak bisa masak kita Tanya ama Shinji aja !" kata Akihiko

" kuma boleh ikut, kuma ?" Tanya Kuma ikutan semangat

" nggak…" jawab Dua orang itu santai

Sementara itu, ketika dua suami itu sedang ngobrol tentang rencana mereka. Para Istri, Aegis, Metis, Mitsuru dan Fuuka ( aegisnya langsung datang setelah menghajar Minato ) asik ngegosip dirumah Bu RT, Mitsuru.

" eh, jadi Jeng… ternyata anak gue si Naoto pacaran ama satpam disini loh !" kata Aegis agak bangga

" wah, beruntung banget anak lu ! untung bukan kakaknya ! si Kanji !" kata Fuuka

" iya, bener ! si tukang Kredit itu serem banget ! tapi barang yang dia kredit murah banget !" kata Metis.

Tiba tiba aja di rumah Souji, saat Kanji lagi menghitung barang dangangannya langsung mendapat firasat yang buruk " loh, kok ada yang lagi ngomongin gue, ya ? ah, perasaan gue aja ! besok gue mau nagis ibu Rt aja dulu ! lumayan banyak duit tuh !" kata si Kanji langsung kembali kebarang barang yang mau dijualnya

Kembali ke ibu ibu, yang lagi ngegosip soal apa saja yang terjadi dikompleks. Ibu RT selaku ketua persekutuan istri istri disitu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" jadi jeng, kita harus hati hati dengan si Yukari dan Rise !" kata Mitsuru

" bener tuh bu ! mereka itu suka godain suami kita !" kata Fuuka

" kalo begitu, kita setuju ! kita akan hajar suami suami kita jika mereka ketahuan deketin si Yukari ama Rise !" kata Mitsuru

" okeh !" kata tiga orang lainnya

" mama, " kata Ken yang langsung nongol saat empat orang istri itu berikrar

" ada apa Ken ?" Tanya Mitsuru

" mau lihat ya _adem adem_ nggak ?" Tanya Ken dengan senyuman nakalnya

Seketika itu, empat orag istri itu langsung connect dan mengikuti Ken ke kamarnya dan melihat dari luar jendela ken. Mereka pun ngintip si Souji ama Naoto pacaran di bawah malam yang gelap yang ditaburi dengan bintang gejora ( alah ).

" benerkan adem ?" kata Ken bangga

" kerja bagus Ken ! mama naikin uang sangu kamu jadi 5 rebu !" kata Mitsuru sambil ngintip

" _Yes !_" kata Ken dalam hati kesenangan.

Ketika itu, Naoto dan SOuji yang nggak sadar sama sekali kalo mereka diintip mulai deket deketan ketika duduk dengan aroma malu malu diantara mereka. Setelah udah deketan mereka pegangan tangan. Ketika itu juga, Fuuka langsung teriak dan seketika itu Souji dan Naoto tau kalo mereka lagi di intip dan langsung lari dari situ.

" yah, Fuuka nggak seru deh jadinya !" kata Metis

" iya, maaf…" kata Fuuka minat maaf disitu

" ya udah ! besok aja kita intip lagi !" kata Mitsuru

" ok, selamat malem !" kata Aegis yang langsung pulang kerumahnya.

Keesokan harinya, Kanji mulai kerumah para ibu ibu untuk meminta uang kredit. Minato, Junpei, Shinjiro ama Akihiko pergi kerja. Souji lagi kuliah ( cielah ! rajin banget satpam satu ini ), Yousuke dan Chie pergi mau pacaran. Naoto lagi sibuk jagain rumah sambil membersihkan rumah selagi mamanya pergi. kuma ama Yukiko pacaran ( ya, karena Yukiko nggak sama siapa siapa gue nurutin FFnya si Shara kalo YukikoXKuma ! jangan marah ya ! *dipukulin * ) di rumah nya si yuki. Koromaru ama Ken jalan jalan disekeliling komplek. Sementara ibu ibu ? mereka lagi ngobrol di ruamh bu RT. Itulah keseharian kompleks iwatodai ini…

**Bersambung**

**Wah, gila ! bener bener gila ! harus tambah gula neh… * dihajar * siapapun yang bisa kirimin gue Ide ! makasih banget ok ! ( nggak nyambung ) **


	18. SSTI Part 3

SSTIPS : Suami suami takut istri Persona Style

**Oh my… thank buat Review ! * nangis lebay selangit (?)* ok kita lanjut ke Chap 2 dari SSTIPS**

**Buat Windpurpledragon (sorry kalo salah nulis ) : ide yang buagus ! HAHAHAHA *dihajar***

**Akihiko suami Mitsuru**

**Ken anaknya Akihiko ama Mitsuru**

**Minato suami Aegis**

**Naoto jadi anaknya Minato ama Aegis **

**Junpei suami Fuuka**

**Yousuke jadi anak Junpei and Fuuka**

**Shinjiro suami Metis ( XD )**

**Chie jadi anaknya Shinji and Metis**

**Kanji jadi tukang Kredit kompleks, kakak Souji**

**Souji, Yukiko, Kuma dan Koromaru jadi satpam lol**

**Yukari dan Rise jadi cewek tercantik di desa !**

**000000000oh0000000**

Malam harinya, para SSTI itu yang istri istrinya pada ngegosip dirumah Ibu RT lagi maen catur di poskambling. Sementara anak anak mereka lagi pacaran di kuruburan ! nggak autor bohong ! mereka lagi ngumpul di rumah Yosuke lagi mejeng main game Dynasty Warrior Ps3 version yang baru dibeliin ama Junpei yang sifatnya ama aja kaya anaknya barusan dari pada fuuka ngambek dan mites mites dirinya dirumah. Kalo souji ama Naoto sih lagi adem ayem di bawah pohon beringin sang lambang golkar yang kuning ( what the ? *dihajar pak JK * ). Para ssti itu pun lagi asik asiknya maen catur dan si Yukiko lagi ngeronda ama si kuma sekalian pacaran sambil ngeronda (XD, lagi ? kapan dong Souji keluar jadi satpam ? )

" wah, gue masih kagak nyangka kalo anak gue pacaran ama si abu abu itu !" kata Minato sambil memajukan bidak catur itemnya

" loh, kagak apa apakan dapet menantu satpam yang cakep ? dari pada itu si ancur kuma ! udah jelek, ancur, satpam, gila, nggak sekolah, idup lagi !" kata Junpei berkontsentrasi dengan biak catur yang dia akan lancarkan

Sementara itu, Kuma tiba tiba dapet perasaan buruk ketika Junpei mengatakan hal seperti itu. Seketika itu, Kuma langsung agak ngambek dan bikin bingung si Yukiko

" loh, kenapa sayang ? kok cemberut gitu ?" Tanya Yukiko

" entah kenapa kok aku pingin banget yah ajar pak Junpei besok ?" kata Kuma agak kesal

Kembali ke SSTI yang tengah maen catur, ketika itu Junpei kalah main catur ama si Minato. Kini giliran pak RT kita main catur lawan si Minato

" weh, kayanya gue bakalan menang lagi !" kata Minato

" nggak mungk…in…" kata Akihiko melihat Yukari dan Rise yang berjalan didepan mereka dengan gerakan slowmotion dengan cahaya gila gilaan.

Ketika itu, dua bunga kompleks itu kesusahan membawa belanjaannya. Seketika itu, SSTI itu langsung aja berlomba lomba membantu dua orang itu untuk mengangkat belanjaannya

" anu, biar sini saya yang bawaain !" kata Akihiko

" waduh, makasih pak RT ngeropin !" kata Rise mau nggak mau nerima

" wah sama sama !" kata Akihiko bangga sendiri

" anu, sini biar saya aja yang bawaain Yukari !" kata Shinjiro sambil membawa belanjaan Yukari yang mebeludak

" wah, makasih banget ya Pak Shinjiro pak Shinjiro baik deh " kata Yukari yang juga mau nggak mau nerima

Seketika itu, orang orang itu pun masuk kedalam rumah dua orang gadis itu. Para istri yang melihat itu dari rumah bu RT langsung naik pitam dan pergi ke rumah dua orang itu mengetuk pintu ketika para suami keluar_Papa nggak pulang baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! papa nggak bawa uang Baby ! Pengen kayak Bon Jovi (I'll be there for you) Rock star yang sayang istri Mama aku di sini Memelukmu lagi.. _para Istri itu membawa keluar suaminya dengan menjambak rambutnya ( untuk junpei kupingnya ) keluar dari rumah itu dan membawanya pulang kerumah masing masing.

Yosuke, Chie dan Ken yang melihat pemandangan mengerikan itu yaitu Junpei yang dibawa pulang kerumahnya langsung diem seribu bahasa. Akhirnya ketika Fuuka dan Junpei masuk kamar Ken langsung menarik baju Chie

" kak Chie ! mau koreksi prku nggak ?" Tanya Ken

" huh ? um… boleh deh ! soal apa ?" Tanya Chie

" soal mendekskripsikan Character di game Dynasty warrior tadi ! mau ? hanya di 3 !" kata Ken

" aku mau ! mana 3 ?"Tanya Chie bego sendiri

" diidung ! "jawab Ken

Sebelum Chie naik pitam Yosuke langsung menahannya sekuat tenanga dan melemparkan tubuh Chie keluar rumah dari jendela. " kak Yousuke boleh lihat ?" Tanya Yousuke sambil keringatan

" nih…" kata Ken memberikan buku tulisnya

( bagi yang belum main Dynasty Warrior, maaf jika nggak tau apa apa )

_**PR SEKOLAH GEOUKUKAN **_

_**Mendeksripsikan Character Game di Dynasty Warrior**_

_**Name :**__ Cao Cao _

_**Allias **__: __Hero of Chaos, Villain of the Three Kingdoms, Chancellor of the Han, Traitor of the Han, Ducky hat, Mega perv, Pria dari 20 istri dan 50 anak, Chinese take-out hat, Cow Cow, Xiahou Cao, the Cow, and Moo moo, Wei Kingdom founder_

_**Age **__: 36 tahun ( kelihatannya, tapi dia kelihatan kaya 42 ato lebih )_

_**Height **__: 5 feet, 8 inci tall_

_**Weight **__: LEBIH GEMUK dari Dong Zhou_

_**Length **__: long and Sharp_

_**Accessories :**_

_1 buah Royal Blue battle Robe_

_1 buah robe ungu_

_2 pasang jelana yang matching_

1 girdle yang matching dengan warna merah

_1 chain mail girdle_

_1 red breast plate to protect the shoulders_

_1 leather belt_

_1 jade belt_

_1 pair of chain mail for the legs_

_1 pair of leather boots_

_1 blue dragon sash_

_1 ducky head ornament for laughter (makasih San comics!)_

_2 crazy head ornaments that resemble Chinese take-out boxes which have pins to tetapkan unit Cao cao di atas _

_1 extremely rare Luminous sword caution ZHAO YUN might steal it_

_1 Wraft of Heaven sword_

_1 Shadowless stead (the shadow harness)_

1 Flying Lightening stead (the lightening harness)

**Sifat : **_Villain (default), mesum, suami, Leader, Loyal husband (locked), Founder of a new dynasty that brings China into the golden age (hanya dalam mimpi)_

_**Hubungan**__: ayah dari seorang anak cowok yang arogan bernama Cao Pi, ayah mertua dari Zhen Ji, sepupu dari Xiahou Dun, dll _**( autor lupa semua namanya )**

Yousuke langsung diem seribu bahasa melihat tugas si Ken. Ken malah menolehkan wajahnya ke Game dimana Yousuke emang lagi mainin itu Character dengan siulan

" aku anak baik…"

" KEN !!!!" teriak Yosuke ngamuk mengetahui jika chara kesukaannya di olok abis abisan ama Ken

Ketika itu terjadilah perang dunia kedua setelah perang dunia ke 1 yang dilakukan para istri pada suaminya. Sementara itu, ayo kita lihat ke Naoto dan Souji yang lagi pacaran di bawah pohon beringin dan sekali lagi, Souji membawa sesuatu dari rumahnya mungkin itu barang kreditan kakaknya yang nggak laku ?

" um… Naoto nih,…. Aku mau kasih kamu ini !" kata Souji

" ah… makasih ya bang Souji, bang souji baik deh…" kata Naoto malu malu

Ketika Naoto membukanya, Naoto melihat sebuah gelang yang indah barang dan itu juga barang kreditan si kanji yang kagak laku. Setelah dipake mereka pun pelukan disitu. Ketika itu, tiba tiba aja mereka melepaskan pelukkan mereka ketika mendengarkan Yousuke attack yang keras sekali…

Bersambung

Aduh, kehabisan ide aku ! makasih ya buat Idenya !


	19. SSTI Part 4

SSTIPS : Suami suami takut istri Persona Style

**Oh my… thank buat Review ! * nangis lebay selangit (?)* ok kita lanjut ke Chap selanjutnya dari SSTIPS**

***dihajar***

**Akihiko suami Mitsuru**

**Ken anaknya Akihiko ama Mitsuru**

**Minato suami Aegis**

**Naoto jadi anaknya Minato ama Aegis **

**Junpei suami Fuuka**

**Yousuke jadi anak Junpei and Fuuka**

**Shinjiro suami Metis ( XD )**

**Chie jadi anaknya Shinji and Metis**

**Kanji jadi tukang Kredit kompleks, kakak Souji**

**Souji, Yukiko, Kuma dan Koromaru jadi satpam lol**

**Yukari dan Rise jadi cewek tercantik di desa !**

**000000000oh0000000**

Semuanya (kecuali para suami yang udah dihajar abis abisan ama istrinya ) langsung datang kerumah Junpei dan melihat Ken terkapar seperti tak bernyawa akibat serangan Yousuke dengan pedangnya yang datang entah dari mana… tapi itu sepertinya remot Wii…

" ASTAGA ! YOUSUKE ! APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN ?" Tanya Mitsuru sambil teriak ngeliat anaknya udah kejang kejang

" DIA ! DIA TELAH MENGHINA CAO CAO ! DENGAN SEBUTAN COW COW !" teriak Yousuke sambil nunjuk ken yang lagi kejang kejang kaya bapaknya dirumahnya.

" Cow cow ? sapi sapi ? siapa itu cao cao ?" Tanya Souji kebingungan

" itu !" teriak Yousuke menunjuk tv

" oh… Chara Game…" kata semuanya kecuali Yousuke, and Ken

" tidak bisa ku maafkan ! EXEKUSI !" teriak Mitsuru

" DENGAN SENANG HATI !" teriak Chie yang datang dari atap yang bolong yang diakibatkan ledakan dari serangan yousuke dari wiinya,

Dan dengan pembukaan tendangan dari Chie…_ I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~) I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~) (Woah) I'll eat you up (Woah) So yum yum (Woah) Can't get enough (Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love _( ambil dari lagu BoA hahaha… kalo orang tua lagunya The Dance company kalo yang muda lagu dari BoA ) seketika itu, Yousuke langsung terkapar kaya ikan di pasar Amal di pantai Amal tarakan yang buanyak banget.

" _mengerikan _" pikir Souji

" _kok sama kaya mama ku ya ?_" kata Naoto dalam hati

" _untung Yuki-chan nggak kaya gitu, kuma_" pikir si Kuma

" _wah, kayanya Chie cocok neh jadi satpam !_" kata Yukiko dalam hati

" HAHAHAHHAHAHA A" teriak Chie sambil ketawa

Ketika itu, malam itu dilewati dengan acara pemakaman si Yousuke dan Ken ! autor sekali lagi bohong malam mereka lewati dengan mengevakuasi dua manusia itu ke rumah mereka masing masing dengan bantuan CSI HAHAHHAA autor bohong lagi ! malam dilewati dengan kejadian heboh tersebut ! * dihajar pembaca karena kemalaman *

Pagi harinya seperti biasa, anak anak pada sekolah termasuk Souji, Yukiko, dan Kuma yang lagi kuliah neh, Kanji sekali lagi nagih kreditan yang belum lunas sambil agak ngambek sendiri karena gelang barang dagangannya ilang entah kemana. Sementara itu bu Rt dan csnya lagi ngobrol lagi di rumahnya bu Rt tersebut

" jadi bu ! Mulai sekarang, ayo kita hajar suami kita yang makin kurang ajar pas ngelihatin Yukari ama Rise ! " kata Mitsuru sambil berpegangan tangan dengan ibu ibu yang lain

" bener tuh bu ! ato nggak sekalian aja mereka kita kasih Misterius X food buatan Yukiko !" kata Fuuka

Seketika itu, yukiko yang juga anak kuliahan di bagian masak memasak ( apaan tuh ? ) langsung merasa nggak enak.

" loh, kenapa Yuki-chan ?" Tanya Kuma

" kok adanya ada yang pingin aku kasih makanan misterius X food ku ya ?" kata yukiko yang bikin Kuma Sweatdrop

Kembali ke ibu ibu kita yang sedang melakukan irkrar Ibu seRT Iwatodai dengan serius mereka pun berkeringatan setelah megucapkan ikrar itu. Sementara itu, para suami yang kerja di tempat yang sama yaitu kantor saham 'Yosagami' ( kecuali Akihiko yang didinas ) serentak langsung tersentak ketakutan. Dan secara bersamaan mereka merasakan hal yang sama dan berkata dalam hati

" _kayanya pas aku pulang harus hati hati ini… kayanya Istriku bakalan menyerang ku dari depan pintu nih _" kata suami suami itu dalam hati secara bersamaan

" kita Setuju ! kita hajar Suami kita dari depan pintu nanti malam !" kata Aegis

Sore harinya, Souji yang udah pulang kerumah dan siap siap mau ngeroda nanti malam udah siapin baju Satpamnya ketika itu. Kanji yang pulang langsung menatap Souji dengan tatapan Super horror dan bikin Souji merinding

" ji, lu yang nyolong barang dagangan gue ye ?" Tanya Kanji dengan tatapan horrornya

" um… nggak kok Kak ! gue cabut dulu ye ! BYE !" teriak Souji yang langsung lari ke pos Kambling secepetnya sebelum di hajar ama kakaknya dan jadi makanan ternak cap Souji.

" oh emang, adek nggak tau diri !" gerutu pria bertampang preman itu langsung hitung uang Kreditannya

Lalu ayo kita ke SSTI, ketika itu Akihiko yang mau masuk kerumahnya langsung membuka pintu sebelum si Mitsuru menyerang, Akihiko langsung aja berlutut didepannya dan mengambil selembar kertas warna pinky

" _suatu hari di terminal itu, kenanglah tempat kita pacaran duduk bersila kaya pengemis di bangku itu. Diantara jerit klakson yang luar biasa bikin orang mau budek dan roda roda yang mengilas aspal dan hampir mau mampusin orang di siang yang panas. Kita masih setia menghitung jarum jam sanking nggak ada kerjaan. Mendegar irama derum bis kota penyebab polusi meninggalkan terminal. Gemeisik napasmu melirih, sudah kaupegangkah tiket kita ?. sementara kelelawar telah pulang meninggalkan matahari yang puanasnya Minta ampun. Ia semakin renta dalam perjalanannya menuju senja. Kita merasa kehilangan makna seperti dua onggok daging, you yang segar gue yang busuk di sudut sudut tempat orang pacaran di kota. Lihat lah matahari yang pula muram melihat diri kita yang mengkeremasi nurani ini…_" kata Akihiko mengakhiri puisinya yang dipinjem ama Minato pas mau pulang kantor

Ketika itu, Mitsuru langsung luluh dengan puisi itu dan mengajak masuk si Akihiko secara baik baik. Akihiko masuk kedalam dan sedikit mencari kesempatan untuk menoleh ke arah teman temannya yang terbengong bengong melihat aksi Akihiko. Akihiko dan Mitsuru langsung masuk dengan bermesra mesraan.

" kini giliranku !" kata Junpei dengan soknya langsung berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dan memberikan karangan bunga dengan senyuman lebay dan ketika itu racun milik junpei berhasil seratus persen

" lol, biar aku aja lagi…" kata Shinjiro yang langsung memeluk si Metis begitu pintu di buka dengan wajah kesenangan dan bikin Minato saat itu sweatdrop.

Kini giliran minato yang mau maju ke depan pintu rumahnya. Dia juga nggak ada sedikitpun jurus ampuh buat meredam keamrahan istrinya itu. Sebelum istrinya itu menyerang didepan pintu Minato yang punya kemampuan 'memecahkan kacang batas kesadaran' kaya di gundam seed gitu langsung menyerang aegis. Aegis pun melakukan hal yang sama dan akhirnya dua orang itu langsung bertarung didalam rumah itu. Dan bikin Naoto sweatdrop dan bikin dia terkurung di luar.

" _yah, padahal aku pingin kasih surat yang dititipkan ama paman Miuto…_" kata Naoto sambil menarik napasnya dan duduk di pos kamling.

" eh, ada apa Naoto ?" Tanya Souji yang langsung nyungsep kedepan Naoto

" oh nggak apa apa bang souji aku terperangkap diluar jadi… aku duduk disini ! bang Souji bisa minta bantuan nggak ?" Tanya Naoto

" ya boleh aja !" kata SOuji

" bantuin Naoto dong buka pintu dan nerahin surat ini !" kata Naoto

Akhirnya mereka berdua langsung berhasil membuat Aegis membuka pintu setelah perjuangan keras selayaknya pertarungan di gundam Seed Naoto yang langsung masuk itu langsung masuk kekamarnya setelah memberikan surat kepada ayahnya yang babak belur di-hajar-istri disitu. Minato yang langsung baikkan langsung membuka surat itu…

_Dear kak Minato, _

_Kakak aku nanti datang kerumah kamu buat jalan jalan a.k.a liburan dari Tokyo ! aku kesana besok ! Bye dada ! sayang, Miuto _

" APA ??? MATI AKU !" teriak Minato langsung pingsan

Keanehan itu membuat Aegis langsung ikut ikutan membaca surat itu dan langsung shock juga ngelihat surat itu. " OH MATI AKU !" teriak Aegis

Bersambung

Aduh seseorang MINTA IDE… HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	20. SSTI Part 5

SSTIPS : Suami suami takut istri Persona Style

**Oh my… thank buat Review ! * nangis lebay selangit (? lagi)* mau tau siapa Miuto ? itu sebenarnya bukan OOC tapi ada di salah satu Game Megaten yang baru baru ini gue mainin di DS gue yang gue 'rampok' (a.k.a pinjem) dari sepupu gue *dihajar***

**Akihiko suami Mitsuru**

**Ken anaknya Akihiko ama Mitsuru**

**Minato suami Aegis**

**Naoto jadi anaknya Minato ama Aegis **

**Junpei suami Fuuka**

**Yousuke jadi anak Junpei and Fuuka**

**Shinjiro suami Metis ( XD )**

**Chie jadi anaknya Shinji and Metis**

**Kanji jadi tukang Kredit kompleks, kakak Souji**

**Souji, Yukiko, Kuma dan Koromaru jadi satpam lol**

**Yukari dan Rise jadi cewek tercantik di desa !**

**000000000oh0000000**

Pagi yang cerah sekali lagi menyinari dunia bahkan, Minato masih Shock dia masih bisa idup didunia setelah menerima surat dari adiknya bernama Miuto itu. Naoto jadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah papanya yang langsung demam keesokan harinya seperti istrinya dan bikin si Souji heboh sendiri. Minato yang lagi demam itu kerasa berada ada di dunia game _**Nanashi no Games ME**_yang pas Autor baca Artikelnya di **Hot game** langsung merinding setengah mati dan gemeteran kalo main RE selama seharian soalnya itu game ceritanya orang kena kutukan gara gara game Horor yang membuatnya akan mati dalam waktu 7 HARI. Naoto pun yang penasaran langsung menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada papanya

" Papa… Papa ini kenapa sih ? kok langsung drop pas dapet surat itu ?" Tanya Naoto yang duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Minato

" anakku…" kata Minato kaya udah mau sakaratul mau " gini loh, surat itu diberikan oleh paman mu ! " jelas Minato

" loh, bukannya bagus kan papa bisa ketemuan dengan adeknya papa !" kata Naoto heran sendiri

" EMANGNYA LU PIKIR GUE SENENG ?" teriak Minato yang naik darah pas Naoto bilang kaya gitu dan langsung kejang kejang " kami itu udah musuhan sejak kejadian ini…" kata Minato yang memulai cerita.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Siang itu, Miuto Arisato adik si Minato itu berlari dengan riang untuk menemui kakaknya dipadang rumput dengan robot burung kecil bernama Neko Neko mimi ( wtf ? ). Miuto yang sampai duluan di padang rumput langsung menemui Neko Neko Mimi yang ukuran nya GEDE buanget yang bisa membuat angina besar banget gaya Garydyne ( or What ever ) disitu. Entah kenapa, seseorang bersayap merah ikut ikutan terbang dengan mata yang bersinar berwarna merah yang terbang dan memukul Nako Nako Mimi dengan kepalanya dan tepat di kepalanya dan membuat Neko Neko Mimi rusak dan seketika itu Sceen diubah menjadi peperangan di atas Air seperti di Gundam Seed dengan efek petir dan membuat ledakan yang besar disitu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Minato yang datang mendapati adiknya sedang menangis sedih diantara reruntuhan Neko Neko Mimi. " MIUTO ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?" Tanya Minato

Adiknya kemudian berdiri dan berbalik menoleh kearah kakaknya sambil menangis dengan air mata lebay " kakak, maaf aku telah menghancurkan burung kesayangan kita !" kata Miuto

" ah… tidak apa apa…" kata Minato menarik napasnya " yang penting kau selamat ! aku nanti buat yang baru kok !"  
" Benarkah ?... kakak" kata Miuto dengan mata bersinar sinar

" benar… Miuto !" kata Minato, seketika itu dua kakak beradik berambut biru itu langsung saling berpegangan tangan dan kemudian di hati mereka tiba tiba terbelah dan mengeluar dua bunga yang indah ( ALAH )

" Minato…" kata Miuto lebay

" Miuto…" kata Minato

" Minatoooo"

" Miutoooo"

" MINATOOOOOOOO"

" MIUTOOOOOOOO"

_**End Flash back **_

Naoto terdiam mendengar Akhir ceritanya yang lebay dimana kedua kakak adik itu bermanja manja antara satu sama lain dan meneriakan nama masing masing.

" loh, terus kenapa papa jadi kaya gini kalo endingnya kaya gitu ?" Tanya Naoto heran

" masalahnya… NEKO NEKO MIMI ITU BELUM SELESAI !" teriak Minato

" oh………………" koment Naoto sweatdrop

" KAKAK ! AKU DATANG !" teriak seseorang dibalik pintu dengan nada semangat

" CELAKA ! ITU DIA SEMBUNYIKAN AKU !" teriak Minato panic yang langsung berlindung dibalik selimut tempat tidurnya sama Aegis yang tiba tiba kepalanya keluar sebuah asap polusi

Naoto terdiam dan langsung membuka pintu ketika pintu dibuka Naoto terkejut melihat seseorang didepannya seorang anak cowok dengan wajah yang mirip dengan babenya pas remaha dengan rambut biru celana panjang merah dengan kaos item dan dengan headset yang ada di kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kuping kucing dan sebuah kabel yang panjang melengkapi headsetnya itu.

" ASTAGA ! NEKO MIMI COSPLAY HENTAI OTOKO !" teriak Naoto spontan dan bikin anak cowok itu sweatdrop dan bikin para tetangga bangun

" Ne-Neko mimi ? " koment anak itu

" WAH ! ADA MAKHLUK ASING ! AYO KITA GEBUKIN DIA !" teriak Yousuke spontan yang langsung menggerakan hati orang orang yang langsung menggebuki anak cowok itu

" ADOW ! SAKIT GUE INI ADIK MINATO ARISATO ! MIUTO ARISATO DIPANGGIL COMP ! KAKAK ! TOLONG AKU !" teriak Miuto berusaha melindungi dari nya

Tiba tiba aja sebuah gundam tipe freedom keluar dari balik rumah Minato dan langsung melindungi Miuto dan seketika itu setelah semuanya menjauh seseorang langsung keluar dari plung in gundam itu. Pilot itu jatuh dari ketinggian 180 M ( ato bahkan lebih ato kurang ) gara gara itu gundam nggak ada modal dalam tangga ! HAHAHAHA. Orang itu kemudian berdiri lagi dan tetep stay cool dengan gundam biru disertai dengan plung in Birunya ketika ia membukanya..

" MINATO !?" teriak semuanya

" hello…" sapa Minato dengan soknya

" KAKAK !" kata Anak cowok itu yang langsung memeluk Kakaknya itu

" loh, papa ! siapa anak itu ?" Tanya Naoto kebingungan

" perkenalkan ini adalah Miuto biasa di panggil comp sekarang !adikku !" kata Minato menjelaskan

" APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???" teriak semua disitu histeris

" adik ?" koment Akihiko

" iya, aku ini Miuto Arisato! Adik Minato Arisato !" kata Miuto sok kecentilan kaya cewek

" ngomong ngomong…" kata Souji dengan wajah kebingungan " Om Minato dapet itu gundam dari mana ?" Tanya Souji

'DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR' tiba tiba aja kulis si Minato berubah jadi item kaya abis disambar petir begitu Souji nanya kaya gituan dan akhirnya **demi kelayakan tontonan untuk anak anak mari kita ulangi lagi…**

Naoto terdiam mendengar Akhir ceritanya yang lebay dimana kedua kakak adik itu bermanja manja antara satu sama lain dan meneriakan nama masing masing.

" loh, terus kenapa papa jadi kaya gini kalo endingnya kaya gitu ?" Tanya Naoto heran

" masalahnya… NEKO NEKO MIMI ITU BELUM SELESAI !" teriak Minato

" oh………………" koment Naoto sweatdrop

" KAKAK ! AKU DATANG !" teriak seseorang dibalik pintu dengan nada semangat

" CELAKA ! ITU DIA SEMBUNYIKAN AKU !" teriak Minato panic yang langsung berlindung dibalik selimut tempat tidurnya sama Aegis yang tiba tiba kepalanya keluar sebuah asap polusi

Naoto terdiam dan langsung membuka pintu ketika pintu dibuka Naoto terkejut melihat seseorang didepannya seorang anak cowok dengan wajah yang mirip dengan babenya pas remaha dengan rambut biru celana panjang merah dengan kaos item dan dengan headset yang ada di kepalanya yang berbentuk seperti sebuah kuping kucing dan sebuah kabel yang panjang melengkapi headsetnya itu.

" ASTAGA ! NEKO MIMI COSPLAY HENTAI OTOKO !" teriak Naoto spontan dan bikin anak cowok itu sweatdrop dan bikin para tetangga bangun

" Ne-Neko mimi ? " koment anak itu

**Bersambung**

**Gara gara kehabisan ide**


End file.
